A Cinderella Story
by Anna Maria27
Summary: Cassie is like cinderella. She is forced to do all the chores because of her step-father, and is apparently "forbidden" by her step-sister, Lara, to talk to Tyler Shanter, one of the most popular boys in her school. But she has a talent: singing. When there's a Valentine's day dance at her school and when her gift is revealed to her father, her whole life changes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My eyes looked up from my paper and carefully scanned the classroom.

Karen's handed in her test already, Matt like always was eating in class secretly and Audrey was fiddling around with her thumbs not even bothering to attempt the stupid math questions. I glanced up at the clock and was surprised by the fact that it was 9:45 already. Great, that gave me 15 minutes left… another test incomplete.

I sighed and started to sketch a flower in the corner of my paper. It turned out horrible unfortunately. I looked behind me and I can feel my mouth turn into a grin. I'll face it, I hated math, and I hated literally ALL the subjects in school. I found all of them just too boring to pay attention too. Okay well- music's the exception, other than that nada. So I guess it's safe to say mathematics was my second favorite subject.

"Ahem."

_WHAT?_I focused my eyes back to the real world since I had been simply gazing off into space. I stared at what I had been staring at for the last 2 minutes. My eyes widened as he raises an eyebrow with a frown.

OH SHOOT!

I automatically faced forward, my face burning with embarrassment and fear. Just then the bell rang and I jumped to my feet, dumped everything into my school bag and I was the second to hand in the quiz. I hurry out of the classroom and down the hallway.

"Oof!" I collided right into a person. I lost balance and fell to the ground, my books went flying everywhere.

"Oh-sorry!" I hurriedly apologized as I start to pick my books off from the ground. I could hear giggles around me. The person I've bumped into gave no reply. Was he still even there? Whatever.

After collecting all my books I rushed towards the girls' washroom and locked myself into a stall. I drop my school bag onto the floor, lean against the door and sunk down to the ground.

I put my hand to my head to my knees and face the truth. Tyler Shanter had just noticed me… I was in big trouble.

The rest of the day passed without anything exciting, nerve-wrecking, or horrible happening. I had avoided him for the remainder of the day like usual knowing if I didn't, I'd be in big trouble. Soon it was my least favorite part of the day: Home time. I sighed as the bell rang. I got my lazy butt off from my seat in English class and trudged towards my locker. I grabbed my chemistry book and headed home by walking. Soon I arrived at the mansion on Bralvery street. I walked up to it, took out my keys and slowly opened the door.

"Cassie." A man's voice maliciously said my name and I can't help but shiver. He was sitting on the leather couch in our- I mean "his" living room. I felt like I couldn't even call this house my home, _our _home. "Where have you been? You were supposed to feed the cats half an hour ago and change the light bulb in Lara's room! You also forgot to get the toilet fixed and do the laundry!" my step-dad stated sternly.

I swear he's enjoying ordering me around.

I gulped. "Sorries! I'll get right to it!"

"Don't "sorries" me! How many times have I told you it's stupid to say "sorry" with an s?"

"I'm sorry dad! I'll do it!" I yelled back starting to feel annoyed.

"This house isn't the place for raised voices young girl." He said, his voice less projected.

_Says the one who was shouting just five seconds ago. _I gritted my teeth. I was about to point this out but then I remembered someone. She had said, "When in times of people acting agitating towards you, smile, pretend your patient, and try your best not to let your temper out. It's better for you not to explode your anger in front of the one who pisses you off, for he or she will probably just continue to do so. I'm used to it because I work with customers all day!" she had exclaimed as she scanned the packages of food I was buying. "The old ladies and men especially! Man they're so annoying! Don't tell them I said that."

I plaster on a fake smile, "Okay, I _won't _raise my voice and I _will _finish my chores."

"Hmm… you better," he grunted. He turned back to the TV and continued watching his typical daily crime investigation shows.

I turned away from him and start for the front door going to my so-called "room." I don't own a bedroom on the second floor like my adopted step-sister Lara. I don't live up in the attic like other certain Cinderella stories. And no- I do not sleep in the basement. All those places were apparently "too crowded to live in" which is what my step-father, Eric, had said.

I opened the door and stepped out into the fresh air, locking the door behind me. I walked to the side of the large house(remember it's a mansion) and into the back. I walked across the bright green lawn enjoying the summer scenery. The backyard was probably my second favorite place to be in on my dad's property since he and Lara almost _never _enter the backyard. It was _extremely _large with a white fence giving the square border, bright pink and purple morning glories growing on the fence and in the far left corner of the backyard, was a small garden, raised by me.

On the opposite corner was a little shed. Luckily it was made out of strong wood. It could last through the winter. However there _was _one problem: it had no heater. So what would I do on those cold winter days? I would stay at the mall or a coffee shop or any public place with a heater for as long as I could, then I'd be forced to go "home." Luckily winter isn't too cold, gives very little snow and doesn't last too long. A month is the longest, really.

You needed a key to get in. When I had been first dumped here, the shed had no lock. I ended up buying one and replacing the old doorknob with it, also getting a key.

I unlocked the door and went in. It was summer, so the shed was pretty warm. It had four glass windows; one on opposite sides of the shed, one on the upper half of the door, and one large one replacing a part of the ceiling. I had to admit I, in a way, was lucky to get glass windows in this wooden shed.

I dropped my school bag on the floor when I heard a vibration. My phone. No I did not buy it. I won it back in elementary school. A raffle you see… I guess luck was just on my side then.

Taking the phone and unlocking it, I saw it was a text…

_Umm… _I thought. I don't recall giving anyone at school my number. So perhaps it was-

"CASSIE!" Just then I hear my name being called. Lara. She was hurriedly knocking on my door and from the sounds of it, it sounded like she was angry… I gulped. I knew why she had come.

"CASSIE, OPEN THIS DOOR IMEDIATELY!" she continued to yell angrily. My heart sank, this was the reason I couldn't make eye-contact with Tyler, why I couldn't talk to him a single bit.

"CASSIE!" the voice got louder and I could tell not opening the door was making her even more furious.

"What do you want?!" I shouted back now sitting on my air mattress which was my bed.

"To talk to you of course!" she yelled, "Now stop being such a b-"

I flung open the door and stepped back.

"You little-!" she screamed stomping into my room. The blonde didn't look too happy.

"Look Lara, I didn't-" I started.

"Oh yes you did you little runt! You looked at Ty didn't you!?" Lara yelled furiously at me.

"What does it matter if I made eye-contact with him or not?" I asked. There were no senses in this girl. It was only making eye-contact!

"STILL! I don't want Tyler, the _hottest guy in the school _to be looking at a stupid, useless nerd like you!" Lara yelled. She continued to scream about things that made no sense to me. I sighed. Was _this _supposed to be an average teen? She was acting like one of those "bad girls" from those Cinderella stories. She _was _my step sister, adopted though.

She grabbed me roughly by the shoulders and pushed me down.

"OW!" I yelled. This was what I had feared at school. I had become very anxious since making eye-contact with Tyler.

She stared piercingly at me with rage and grabbed me by the collar. "You better listen to me, useless," she said very seriously looking me in the eye, "You talk or look at Ty _again _you'll-"

"Be sorry?" I finished for her. This was typical. The usual "you'll be sorry" threat.

She pursed her lips let go of me roughly and backed away from me acting all superior. "You better stay away from him, useless."

"Yeah- that's _kinda _hard to do Lara." I said sarcastically," He's in my math class, you know? It's just _so _hard to avoid him!"

I bat my eyelashes all innocently like Lara would in front of Eric to get what she wanted.

She rolled her eyes and stomped out of my "room."

_Oh boy. _I thought agitatedly.

I checked the text on my phone. It read: _CASSIE! Get out of your little ghetto and start cooking dinner! NOW! _

Typical Eric. I sighed as I trudged towards the mansion thinking about the science project due tomorrow. Another all-nighter was what I had to pull… preferably at the library, where there were computers. Life…was hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Yeah I don't care what time you come home just don't show your face until tomorrow at breakfast," Eric said obviously not caring about my safety. Whatever, like I could care less whether or not he cared, it gave me more freedom, and simply more places and resources to do my homework.

I exited the mansion taking my school bag and phone with me. My watch told me it was 8:30. I hadn't eaten anything. My father and sister had, it was one of the few days when they wouldn't allow me to take any of the food that _I _cooked to feed myself. My stomach growled. Well… that's what money and restaurants are for. I hopped on the bus and paid my fair. The library was 7 stops away. I took a seat on the almost empty bus and stared out the window. Buildings and vehicles flashed before my eyes. The sun was setting giving out a purple, orange, pinkish sky color. It looked beautiful. I'd be able to see more of it if I only lived in the country side.

The library was rather silent, like it always was at this time. My friend who worked here, Drew, was at the main desk, helping a few people check books out. I was sitting at a desk using a computer to complete my science project. If I had a laptop at home, I wouldn't _need _to go out to the library _just _to use their free computers! However I enjoyed the silence and stillness, and the feeling of being surrounded by shelves of books away from my "family."

On the table was my science folder. It's safe to say that I was 80% finished. I worked on science until 10:00. I worked while eating a BLT sandwich I had bought at a fast food restaurant. Then I switched to Religion. And after finishing religion, I took out math.

I kind of just stared at the parabola on the page and the words explaining a quadratic function before finally taking it in and actually understanding it. Soon, I was factoring and finding vertexes. Hmm… maybe I didn't suck at math so badly after all. By 10: 37, I was done all my homework except a small portion left of the science project, and I also had to study for the History test coming this Thursday.

"Hey Cassie! You're still here?" I looked up to see Drew, he was pushing a cart full of books.

"Yeah, just finishing some homework up." I said. I looked around realizing we were the only ones on this floor.

"Well- my shift ends soon so good luck on your homework, and don't work too hard," Drew told me continuing to push the cart towards the Teens Fiction section.

"Oh hey wait a minute-" he stopped, "You go to Creasant High school, right?"

I paused my writing on my science jot notes sheet, "Umm… yeah I do."

"Oh I just saw a friend of yours. She said she went to Creasant and I think she's in the same grade as you."

"Oh- that's cool," I said, honestly not caring.

"Well- see you around, if you need assistance, Ms. Moreal is at the main desk on Floor 1." Drew walked away with the cart.

I smiled and resumed my work. 30 minutes passed and then I was at the printer, printing my science out. I made my way back to the desk I was working at, passing the cabinet stuck to the ground. I honestly never understood what it was for. I had tried opening it several times, but it never seemed to budge. I yawned taking my seat and closing the pages on the browser. I had to start studying for history…

_ Maybe I could just close my eyes for five minutes… _I thought tiredly slipping all my books except history into my bag. I laid my head down on the desk and for a while stared out the big window right next to me. It was completely dark outside, the streets weren't very busy and there were very few pedestrians. I gazed at the tall building standing across the street, it was white and new. It was probably past eleven by now. I closed my eyes, thinking.

_Ring!_

I gasped and jumped to my feet. I took my surroundings in, realizing I was still in the library. It was extremely dark. The lights were off.

_Oh dang it! _I thought alarmed. _The library's probably closed!_

_ Ring!_

I jumped again. My phone. I looked through my bag and found it in the front pocket. As I unlocked it I found it was 2:54 in the morning. I slept way too long. I'm guessing no one woke me up because I was on the fifth floor at the very back of the room behind bookshelves.

I tapped on the pickup icon on the screen and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I said.

A hoarse whisper answered my greeting, "Roses are red, violets are blue, don't talk to Tyler Shanter, or else suffering will come to you."

The caller hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A shiver ran down my spine. I looked down at my phone at the caller ID, but it was blocked. I started feeling extremely anxious, and scared. I was alone in a dead quiet library, in the dark, at 2: 59 in the morning. The trees made creepy shadows on the walls and shelves.

_Cough._

My entire body froze and my eyes darted to my right. That was just a cough- of a person! I realized I wasn't alone…there was someone in here. I could feel the terror inside of me. My conscience told me to get the heck out of there. I grabbed my bag and sprinted to the other side of the floor dodging the shelves and tables as I ran.

_Stairs or elevator? _I panicked terrified. I looked behind me. My eyes rested on something on the wall several meters away from me. My body froze.

Someone's shadow.

_Elevator! _I thought punching the button. The lift started for my floor. Floor 1… Floor 2…

I looked behind me. The dark, tall shadow was now moving towards me!

_Aww great! I'm about to get murdered! At age fifteen!_

Floor 3… Floor 4…

_There's a serial killer out to get me! Now I'll never be able to get a boyfriend, or put rotten eggs in Lara's makeup bag right before I left for University!_

Floor 5…I looked back once more… all there was, was a table and two shelves to keep the man and me apart. The elevator would take too long, and even if I did manage to get in it… how would I manage to prevent _him _from getting inside with me?

I rushed to my left and flung the door open. It was pitch black in the stairwell. I started running down as fast as I could anyway. I never risked looking back for it would only slow me down.

_ Huff…huff… floor 6…floor 5…huff… floor 4…huff…_

I was really out of breath by the time I had reached the third floor. Finally, I grabbed the handle of the door leading into the first floor and swung it open. Okay… I'd probably have to go through a window. All the exits were closed and locked. I ran for the closest window, jammed it open, jumped out of the library and again, ran for my life.

Okay… first falling asleep past visiting hours, then a creepy phone call telling me to stay away from Tyler, though I try to avoid him in everyday life, and then a man who was most likely trying to kill me. Wait- maybe I was just being paranoid.

I stopped at the bus shelter and waited for a bus, nervously looking back. It didn't seem like I was followed. Now, chances are it was Lara who was on the other end of the phone threatening me and maybe-just _maybe _it was a security guard, or maybe a worker who stayed at the library at night.

"Miss, are you getting on?"

Huh? I had completely zoned out. In front of me was a bus, the door open and the driver looking at me impatiently.

"Oh-uh…yeah I am." I stepped into the vehicle, paid using a ticket and headed home.

_Buzz…buzz…_

"Mmmh." I groaned. Stupid alarm. I was so tempted to grab my phone and throw it against the wall just to get it to stop ringing. My right hand went and tapped the screen; it automatically stopped vibrating and ringing. I was exhausted. I had come home at around 3:30 from the library. 2 hours of sleep… just great. It sucked especially that I was forced to make breakfast and lunch for both of them, forcing me to wake up at 5: 30 AM every day.

_BAM!_

What the-?! I jolted up fully awake now and looked bewildered at my door. It was on the ground broken, and in the doorway stood a very angry looking Eric.

I stared at him confused, "What the heck are you-"

"Shut up!" he yelled. I fell silent. I could hear my heartbeat and my whole body was shaking like crazy. He grabbed both my arms, dragged me roughly out of the bed and pinned me against the wall.

_Oh no… not again… what did I do this time?_

I struggled, trying to get out of his grip,"E-Eric w-what did I-"

Before I could finish he raised a fist and punch my left cheek.

OW! I moaned. Ugh… I hope that blow didn't give me a black eye…Then he took his other hand slapped me. Pain spread on my right cheek. I could feel the blood, dripping down onto my chin, dripping to the floor. I gritted my teeth in agony.

"It's past 7:30," He stated, "You overslept."

Eric then pushed me to the ground, I managed to keep my head from hitting the floor. He jumped on top of me and pinned my arms and legs onto the wooden floor. My body shook terribly. "You haven't made breakfast yet, Lara's uniform isn't ironed, and the printer's jammed! I should just disown you and hire a maid!"

"Alright I'm sorry!" I yelled now feeling tears in my eyes. He raised a fist again. "Please, s-stop!" I begged. "I'll do it!"

He froze. My sobs were all you could hear besides the morning birds chirping, singing to one another. He glared at me with narrow fierce eyes. His fist lowered and I let out a breath in relief. But at the last second, he raised his hand again and slapped me, this time on my left cheek. Ow…

Eric got off me and said, "Get to work. Breakfast first, then Lara's uniform and then the stupid printer."

He walked out the door. For a while I just lay there. The last time he assaulted me was only a month ago. He only does it when he's extremely pissed off and angry though… I sat up. And felt my two cheeks. I looked in the small mirror I owned. I saw two lines of blood on my cheeks. I grabbed some tissue and Band-Aids and quickly headed for the house, knowing if I didn't Eric would come back and hurt me more.

I thought about my face. _Great… _I thought wiping my tears away. _What was my excuse for my injuries now?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"As you know the Valentine's Dance is next week. The dance committee would like everyone to attend. The theme is formalwear, ladies in dresses and gentlemen in tuxedoes. It will be held in our school gym on February 14th starting at 6:00. Please join us in the school's annual Valentine's day Dance."

The announcement on the PA system finished. I swear I was able to hear all those girls in my class, squealing and talking non-stop about stupid dresses and hot dates. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright- settle down students." The math teacher at the front said. "Now, I will pair you all up into partners to continue today's lesson. You will work through today's work together and it will be handed in at the end of this period and will be graded."

"Alright-Matt and James. Elizabeth you're working with Corry. Antonio you're paired up with Jason-"

"Yes!" Antonio and Jason high fived each other obviously pleased they were working with each other. You could already see the mischief they were up to.

"But _DON'T _try to pull any pranks and write out any ridiculous answers like you did on the last test." Mr. Hantler stated flatly.

"_Ohhh _so it's a test now- is it?" Antonio asked.

"Yes I just _said _it would be graded." Mr. Hantler said impatiently. "Next- Audrey and Lucas. Aaron with Evan. Karen you're with Matthew."

I bit my lip. That only left… me, Lara, Tyler, and Caleb. Mr. Hantler eyes the four of us left.

I could feel my palms starting to sweat. _Please- not Tyler. Not Tyler. I already got two noticeable cuts on my face- I don't want more from Lara! Please- whatever you do- just please NOT TYLER! _

"Lara, Ty and Cassie. You three will be a group of 3. Caleb-I need you to work with me. Your grades don't seem to look too good." Caleb gave an embarrassed smile while he picked up his books and made his way to Mr. Hantler's desk.

"Well what are you all waiting for?" Mr. Hantler asked since no one had moved. "Go on- pair up!"

I sat there, frozen. Okay… I didn't know if this was good news or bad news. Maybe it was good because I wasn't _alone _with Tyler. Maybe Lara wouldn't beat me up for it because she was in the group too… _maybe. _But you know Lara! Illogical. But it may also be bad news because what if Lara embarrasses me in front of Tyler?! Oh man… this is for sure bad!

"Hey Cassie? Are you gonna join us?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and slowly turned around. Tyler and Lara were already seated next to each other. I gulped and gave a nervous nod. Lara glared at me. I'm guessing she's telling me to not say anything embarrassing about her.

_Okays. Deep breathes. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

I picked my books up and took the seat in front of Tyler.

"Continue reading page 249 and complete the following exercises on the following pages." Mr. Hantler announced. We did as we were told. It was a little awkward since there was just silence between the three of us. I was a fast reader and finished two times faster than Lara and Tyler. When I finished I glanced up at Lara, she wasn't even reading the text at all! She was staring at Tyler. Watching her made me feel sick.

"Alright…" Tyler spoke. Next thing you know he's talking about vertexes, x and y intercepts, formulas and basically…math. I nodded whenever he looked at me; it made me feel butterflies in my stomach. But whenever Ty looked at me, Lara would give me a glare.

"-what do you think Cassie?" Tyler asked looking directly at me with his brown eyes.

I grinned and came to a conclusion I didn't suck at math as badly as I thought I did. "Well I know you said -9, 2 but I'm honestly thinking it's -4, 5." I stated then went on explaining his miscalculations he had done several minutes before. I was mostly explaining while looking down at his notebook pointing to his calculations, my face had turned crimson. I looked up to steal a glance at Tyler, he was looking admirably at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Wow- I hadn't even noticed it Cassie!" he grinned. "Don't take this the wrong way but I never knew you were so good at math!"

Pfft… me? Good at math? Yeah right.

"W-what? Oh…n-no you've- that'-s well I mean… err. I'm-I'm not really…" I sputtered as face grew even redder.

Tyler laughed at me. I gave a sheepish grin.

"Nah- it's cool." He smiled looking at me. I stared back into his eyes still smiling. Then I saw Lara, mouthing out words.

"I'll kill you" she said. And put her finger near her throat. As if to slit my throat with a knife. My smile automatically vanished and I bit my lip, looking at the ground. Tyler seemed to have noticed my change in mood, but he didn't notice Lara glaring at me.

"Err… are you alright Cassie?" Tyler asked still staring at me. He frowned "Did I say something?"

"W-what? Oh-no of course not!" I sputtered not making eye-contact with him. I looked away from his eyes, "I-I just umm well, I just realized I had to go to the bathroom! So if you'll excuse me for a minute…"

I jumped out of my seat stumbled to the front where Mr. Hantler was, got permission to leave the room and got the heck out of there. I slowly took a walk towards the girls' washroom with my head down. I stared at the ground and felt tears forming in my eyes. Fear. I felt scared right now. When Lara says she's going to kill me, it usually means major beating, punching, shoving, kicking slapping, and pinching. But this time… I was terrified. I knew something bad would happen to me since this time Tyler was involved. Lara was jealous, and now…

I shuddered and more tears fell to the ground. I wiped them off using my sleeve. I didn't really pay attention to where I was walking.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around me and I was pulled towards someone's chest, trapped in his embrace. My body automatically tensed and I started to tremble. I struggled to get out of his arms but he just tightened his embrace on me.

W-what? Who the heck would-

I turned my head and looked up and from my blurry vision because I had been crying, I saw who it was. Tyler. He looked down at me, and when he saw that I was crying his face turned into pity and concern.

"Cassie," he whispered softly still holding me. "Are you alright?"

I decided not to answer him. If I told him, how Lara and Eric abused me almost every day… I was afraid Lara would find out and seriously murder me. In answer to his question, I just continued to struggle, still trying to get out of his arms.

"P-p-please let me go." I whispered shaking.

"Then tell me what's wrong. What's bothering you." he said gently, his arms still firmly around me. I noticed he leaned his head forward slightly, so his temple was touching mine. "I don't think I said something to upset you… but I could tell there's something's wrong and upsetting you." He said. I felt secure in his arms and I could feel the temptation of wanting to tell him. But I didn't dare. Tears still fell from my eyes onto the ground and pretty soon, I was shaking like crazy.

I sniffed and gave up fighting, knowing he was too strong for me. I wouldn't be able to get him to let go. I didn't dare make eye-contact with him. I continued to sob and tremble.

Tyler stroked my hair slightly, "Shh… it's okay."

_BRING!_

The bell.

"Please Tyler, just let me go." I whimpered. I didn't want students to see me crying, to see the two of us in this position. I'd be dead by Lara and her friends if any of them heard or saw of this.

He hesitated. Then drew his head back and reluctantly released me. I ran down the hall wanting to get to the girl's bathroom so I could lock myself into a stall. As I turned the corner, I saw Tyler still staring at me, his face filled, with confusion, concern, and sadness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I hid in a washroom stall for about thirty minutes. I had a lot to think about. I had managed to dry up all my tears and took deep breaths. And I could still feel Tyler's strong arms around me, him telling me it was okay, asking me what was wrong…

At that moment I slapped my cheek. Oww… okay I guess I had forgotten about the bruises on my face. Oh whatever… but to think Tyler Shanter actually like me?

_No… you're taking it to far. Tyler Shanter has never, and will never want anything to do with you. That's what popular kids do…_

My stomach suddenly growled. I sighed still thinking about Tyler. _Why _do I like him? Why did he try to comfort me?

The washroom was silent. I opened my mouth and decided to sing. That's what I do when I feel too confused, or angry or sad, or extremely happy. Right now? I was deeply confused.

"I was thinking 'bout you, thinking 'bout me. Thinkin' 'bout us, what we gonna be-e I open my eyes. And it was only just a dream! I travel back. Down that road. Will it come back. No one knows. I realize- it was only just a dream"

I ended the chorus. I checked my watch. 4:00. I had to get home or else Eric would give me twice the amount of chores he usually gives me. But Lara…

I bit my lip and marched out of the washroom. There wasn't a single person in sight. I walked towards my locker to get some stuff out. I had stuffed my bag in there and a few of my books. I retrieved them but I couldn't find History or math anywhere. I froze. Oh no…

My math book was still probably in my math class along with my notebook, that is if Lara and her friends hadn't destroyed it yet. And my _history _book was well… ummm… the public library. On that night when I got the phone call that was probably from Lara… and then there was that creepy man… just thinking about it made me shiver. But anyway I can't believe I just lost two school textbooks! I'd have to pay for them! But I barely got any money from Eric. He paid me for being his "servant or slave" but very little.

I was starting to panic, when I suddenly felt a hand rest on my right shoulder.

I let out a scream. I was about to run but too late. He took both his arms and placed them on the wall, with me in between them, trapping me. I turned around and faced Tyler. I backed away until my back was pressing against the wall. I couldn't help but be terrified. Tyler took a step closer, and there was only a few inches of space between us.

"Are you okay?" he asked in his gentle voice. I looked up at him trembling. And he looked down at me… concerned.

I mentally slapped myself. _No Cassie! He doesn't feel sorry for you! He's just like all those other popular boys; playing with girls' hearts and breaking them._

"I-I'm, w-well I'm just f-fine." I stammered embarrassed. He didn't seem convinced. He drew closer to me and now there was only an inch left of air between us.

"Are you sure?" he asked raising his eyebrows. Trembling, I nodded as I continued to look up at his brown eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry if I startled you but you looked kind of well… depressed in math today." He stated looking at me. What? I did? He took his hand and rubbed it slightly on my face. I realized now that I was crying. I hadn't even noticed. He wiped a tear away, then his hand started to go back to the wall, but it paused at my cheek.

_Oh no… _I thought panicking._ My bruises. _

Gently, he took his thumb and traced the outlining of the cut. I gritted my teeth in pain. I know he didn't mean to hurt me. But even the slightest touch made it hurt. He didn't seem to notice that his hand was hurting me, and continued to rub it softly.

"How did you get this?" he whispered now looking directly into my eyes. I let a few tears drop but I wasn't able to think of a suitable enough lie. The scene of Eric abusing me flashed before my eyes. And pain swelled through me. I bit my lip and looked to the ground, causing him to remove his hand, while shaking my head and started to cry heavily.

"H-hey, hey… are you…" he then stopped dismissing that question, knowing I wasn't alright.

"Yes she scored a 64! A _64_! And she's usually at the top of her class! I don't know what made Morgan drop so suddenly…!" a voice echoed through the halls.

"Cassie- we gotta get outta here. There's a teacher and it's after school hours." Tyler tugged my sleeve, "Come on!"

I continued sobbing and shook my head, unwilling to go. Just leave me here. Leave me for the teacher's to find.

Tyler though seemed to have other thoughts. He picked me up and started speed walking down the hall towards the closest exit. I stared up at him terrified.

"T-Tyler what're you doing?! Put me down!" I screamed.

"Sshh! Do you want us to get caught?" he half-whispered. "Don't worry" he soothed looking down at me. "It'll all be alright."

I stared up at him in disbelief. Was he seriously carrying me? Was I seriously in his arms?

"W-where are you taking me?" I asked. We were outside now on the street outside of the school. He put me down. We were on the sidewalk just a few blocks away from my house.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked softly looking down at me. He took his hand again and touched my cheek, still examining the cut.

I winced in pain and took a step back, away from his hand. I stared at him, "Home" I lied. Too be honest, home would be the last place I wanted to be in right now. But I had to start my chores or else Eric would become violent again. I couldn't even call it my home! I should just say Eric's house, or "Master's" house.

Tyler nodded. "I'll walk you home then."

I automatically started shaking my head. "N-no! I mean—well, it's fine really. I'd like to take the walk by myself."

"Thank you though." I added.

I could sense his hesitation. His face told me he was still debating on whether to insist going with me or not. Okay I had to admit… he was really sweet.

"Seriously Tyler." I stated. "I think you've done enough for me."

"Done enough?" Tyler looked at me confused. "I don't recall doing anything for you…"

I smiled. Then started walking towards my house. I looked over my shoulder. "Trust me, you did. Thank you. I gotta get home now."

"Wait- Cassie, umm you forgot this-" He unzipped his bag and took out my math textbook and notebook. I exhale in relief. So I wasn't going to have to pay for my textbooks after all! Or at least one of them…

"Oh-man, thank you Tyler! I was seriously panicking a while ago, I was afraid I'd have to pay for it." I blurted out.

Ty handed the books to me.

"Well…" I said, "I guess I'll see you around."

He forced a smile, I could tell he wanted to walk me home but he probably thought he was bothering me or something. He finally nodded giving in, "Alright, but if anything's upsetting you though, you could always come to me."

With that, I turned my back on him, and started walking. When I knew I was out of his sight, I started sprinting towards Eric's house. 4:28. Oh no. Eric wants me back at the house every single day by at least 4:30.

I ran faster holding onto my books. My bag jumped up and down on my back as I sprinted. I finally got to my house. Silently and slowly, I opened the big front door leading into the waiting room. I slipped inside and locked it. I turned around and gasped.

There, in the big leather chair, sipping from a wine glass sat Eric.

He smirked maliciously, "You're late."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"N-no! Please stop!" I whimpered, defensively putting my hands up as Eric continued beating me. He kicked my stomach causing me to stumble to the floor. I cried. Eric just kept punching, kicking and slapping me with all his force.

"You should've come home earlier." He grunted kicking my waist.

OW!

"Alright!" I cried. "I'm sorry! I'll-I'll come home on time from n-now on!"

Eric stopped. I just lay on the ground sobbing.

He smirked. "Fine. But there's one more thing I want to do."

He grabbed me by my bruised arm and roughly pulled me to the kitchen. More tears came from my eyes. Before I knew it, he lowered his hands, grabbed my shirt and pulled it right off me. I shivered feeling very insecure. I didn't wear an undershirt today… if only…

Eric simply threw my shirt in the garbage and before I could run, he grabbed my arm and turned me around. He picked up a knife from one of the drawers than turned to me. I stared at him with wide eyes, terrified.

"No! Please don't!" I begged trying to pull away from him. But he had trapped me between him, and the counter. My bare skin touched the marble counter and it caused another shiver to go down my spine. Eric continued smiling.

"Don't worry," he whispered in my ear, undoing my bra strap as I continued to struggle. "This won't hurt at all."

Eric placed his hand on my back. My body tensed. How dare he touch me like that!

With my bare back, he slit the knife very close to my left shoulder. I whimpered and continued crying. I couldn't escape from him. Each slit stung terribly. 14 times. He brought the knife up and slit me fourteen times. It felt like he was writing a word on my back. Finally, after making the last cut, he dropped the knife and threw me away from him. I landed on the floor. He glared down at me in disgust.

"You deserved that." He smiled evilly again. Then he walked away.

I shakily got to my feet when I knew he had left the room. I touched the part of my back where he had cut me. It stung like crazy. I winced in pain. I quickly put the two straps of my bra together and I limped to the trash can. My shirt was dirty though, covered in alcohol from Eric's beer bottles. I clumsily went to the waiting room again to retrieve my school bag and my dropped math textbook. It reminded me to Tyler.

What would he think of me? I was like a slave. I got abused by my step-father, is treated unfairly, have zero friends at school because of Lara and her friends, lived in a shed in Eric's backyard of his mansion…

I was absolutely NOTHING compared to Tyler… I sighed. I stumbled to the backyard and I crossed the green grass hurriedly feeling very insecure without a shirt on. When I got into the shed, I went straight to see my back in the mirror. I turned around and looked at my back. My jaw dropped. Eric had written a swear word on my back.

"*Insert F-word here*. U" was what it read.

I grabbed a whole bunch of tissues and placed it on the cuts. Then I got some ice from my mini-refrigerator and placed it on my bruises. Luckily Eric didn't slap my face this time. My arms and legs unfortunately were covered with purple bumps and cuts.

I had stopped crying but I felt terrified more than ever. Was there a SINGLE person in the world that cared about me? Mom and dad were gone, Eric was terrible, same with Lara, Tyler was…

My mind stopped at Tyler. What did he think of me? WHY did he think of me? Does he actually… care?

I shook my head. No. Tyler couldn't. He's probably just messing with me. My phone gave out a noise. I reached for it and found that I received a facebook message.

Okay the last time I checked I didn't have any friends. I tapped the screen to see who messaged me and froze when I saw the name.

Tyler Shanter.

His message was sent to me just ten seconds ago.

Tyler: Hey Cassie

I bit my lip. I sighed. Unfortunately facebook had the function telling us if the person you've messaged has seen the messaged. Mine read _Seen 5:02. _

I typed back.

Me: Hi

Twenty seconds later, I received another message.

Tyler: So, how're you doing?

_Absolutely terribly! My step father beat me, my body has bruises and wounds, I feel extremely sore, I act like a servant to them, I wake up every single day afraid of what Eric's going to do to me, I'm forced to live in a shed, do my homework after I finish all my chores and I feel like nobody cares about me!_

Of course I didn't tell him that. I wanted to, but I didn't. I pretended like my life was going smoothly.

Me: Fine.

Tyler: You sure? By the way sorry if I scared you today.

Me: It's okay. And yeah I'm certain.

Tyler: Hey were you planning to go to the dance?

I paused and stared at the message. Umm… why would he be asking that? Unless…

Me: Um… no not really, why?

It took a while for him to respond.

Tyler: Ohh that sucks… I was just wondering…

Me: Yeah well I don't really go to those things.

Tyler: Why not? They're funner than you think.

Me: First "funner" isn't a word and I tend to just stand off to the side and watch people dance.

Tyler: lols. But you should go.

Me: No I shouldn't.

Tyler: You should.

Me: I shouldn't

Tyler: Should

Me: Shouldn't

Tyler: Should

Me: Shouldn't

Tyler: Shouldn't

Me: Shouldn't.

Tyler: Aww man you didn't fall for that one!

Me: Of course not- I'm not an idiot.

I rolled my eyes as a grin appeared on my face.

Tyler: Please go! For me?

I groaned. It was the "please for me" way of getting someone to do something for them.

Me: Nope, sorries

Tyler: Come on! You owe me- remember? Your math book?

I bit my lip. He was right…

Me: Oh alright fine! But it doesn't mean I'm dancing or even talking to you at the dance!

Tyler: Fine I'll know if you were there or not

Me: How?

Tyler: You actually have pretty good memory. I could tell. I'll simply ask you a few questions about the dance. What the principle's announcements at the dance were, the decorations, any incidents that happened. And of course I'll ask you for very detailed answers that I know only you could've picked up.

Me: Umm… alright fine. I'll go. But what if I don't?

Tyler: Then I'll tell everyone you've got a crush on me :D

My eyes widened at the text.

Me: What the- No you would never!

Tyler: Yeahhhhh I actually WOULD!

I pursed my lips.

Me: FINE I'M GOING TO THE STUPID DANCE. -_- are you happy now?

Tyler: Very.

Me: Meanie…

Tyler: haha I just blackmailed you :D

Me: And you're ENJOYING this? I feel very threatened now.

Tyler: Oh I'm sorry…

I waited a five minutes and watched the screen as more messages appeared rapidly.

Tyler: Hello?

Hey Cassie are you there?

HELLO?! CASSIE!?

Okay look I'm really sorry about blackmailing you I really didn't mean it.

Cassie PLEEASSE ANSSSWERRRR MMEEEEEE I'm really sorry if I hurt you!

I laughed deciding I had enough fun tricking him.

Me: LOLS okays chill. I was just messing with you.

Tyler: WHAT?! So you were never mad?!

Me: Maybe not.

Tyler: MAYBE?

Me: LOLS. Sorry, I gotta go now. Byes

Tyler: Wait don't leave! What do you mean MAYBE?

Me: Bye! :D

I logged off after that smiling while shaking my head. I put my phone away and looked back at the mirror. My whole body was covered in bruises and cuts. I quickly put a band aid on my back where Eric had slit the knife. Then I grabbed a shirt from a box under my bad and put it on me.

I guess I was going to the dance. Then I realized I didn't own a dress. Great! Now I had to spend money… well luckily I had a job.

There was a loud knock from the door(Yes I had managed to fix my door after instructions from google)

"CASSIE! Dad wants you to make dinner! So get off your lazy butt!"

I sighed hearing Lara.

"ALRIGHT!" I yelled back. She then stomped off. Wait… she didn't hit me… which meant I guess running off during math class was the right thing to do. I opened the door and walked towards the house. I hated my life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Class was EXTREMELY boring today. I swear, during history class, Ms. Brutenette talked a quarter of the time about the civil war, and the other time talking about her life; how annoying 5 year old children could be, and how she was having so much problems with her ex-husband. Since she was barely teaching the lesson and I found her ranting boring, I ended up sleeping for the entire history period. Which was actually pretty good since I only had about 4 hours of sleep last night.

I couldn't help but remember Tyler. It was just last Friday when we had talked on facebook. I had bought a dress the following Sunday.

I was forced to do house work last Friday up until 10 PM. And of course since my dad had beaten me, I had a disadvantage. My whole body had ached throughout sweeping, making meals, vacuuming, cleaning the pool, organizing Lara's closet etc. I was exhausted on Friday night and went straight to bed after taking a shower.

On Saturday, I was casually making breakfast when a pissed off Eric came into the kitchen and started swinging and throwing punches at me for no reason. He made me work the entire day, so Saturday was basically the same story as Friday.

On Sunday, I made breakfast and cleaned the swimming pool. And that's when my step-father said it.

"You" he pointed his finger at me. "Monday- after school clean my room and Lara's room. I'm going out to an important formal party. I'll be back at Midnight"

I stared at him, stunned.

"I expect you to be in the mansion when I get back." He grunted.

After he had left, I stood there, at the edge of the swimming pool with the big net in hand. Okay… now that leads to a problem… But then again, something always unexpected happens whenever you plan something.

SO… it's either sneak off and go to the dance so I could prove to Ty I was there while risking the chance of the my step-father knowing. Or staying home doing what I'm supposed to do and Tyler telling everyone I like him. Which would end my life… okay so… it's technically a death or death situation.

_Ugh… just great! _I decided to make my decision later.

After taking a shower I had to go to work so luckily Eric couldn't boss me around. Was it normal to say I liked my boss at work better than my own step-father?

I actually worked as a janitor in this tall music company building (Yay more cleaning! Not.) But then my manager told me starting from two weeks ago, I was going to be organizing and filing things in the filing rooms …who knows how long that'll take! Anyway, my shift ended at 7 PM.

I exited the building and went straight for the mall. Most of the dresses were already sold out since Valentine's Day was right around the corner. I was feeling pretty lucky though. Usually there were many revealing dresses for sale. Now since most of them were taken, I could easily browse through the simple dresses. You know the ones with simple designs.

After just fifteen minutes in the mall, I finally chose a dark blue dress. On my way out though something caught my eye. I stared at the mask on the counter. There were many masks. This one in particular I favored. It was dark blue, the same tint as my dress.

I hesitated. True I didn't want to spend more money… but maybe if I get the mask… Lara wouldn't know I was at dance and rat me out to Eric… in fact- _nobody _would know. Okay except Tyler but now thinking about it… I don't think Tyler would tell anyone. Why would he?

I picked up the mask and looked at the cahier.

"How much is it?" I asked.

"7.99 dear."

Yesterday after buying the dress and the mask, I came home at around 7:50. I snuck to my shed since I had homework and I didn't want Eric giving me more commands. I worked until 1:30 AM. Leaving me with 4 hours of rest.

And Now here I was, sitting behind the school building near one of the back doors. Almost no one ever comes here. It was nice and quiet.

I wasted money on a stupid dress…! _Stupid Tyler. _I thought somewhat annoyed with him. _If only he-_

I suddenly heard footsteps approaching. I looked up from my half bitten sandwich.

"Hey Cassie," Tyler appeared leaning on the school's brick wall opposite from where I was sitting.

"Umm… hey Tyler." I greeted. For a while we just stared at each other.

"So… you were never really well- mad at me right?" He asked reminding me about our conversation on facebook a few days ago. I looked him in the eye and I could tell he was hoping for the answer to be no.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess you could assume that."

He froze for a second as if believing I was pissed off with him. Then his face broke into a wide smile. "You humor Cassie." He shook his head and smiled.

"So what're you doing here?" I asked curiously. No one ever went to the rear end of the school.

"Actually I was just heading to the library. The front doors were kind of blocked since you know all the kids are exiting from the cafeteria to the field?"

I nodded, understanding what he meant. It was always so crowded there when people finished their lunches and headed outside. Once I was in that crowd, I ended smack down on my face, twice.

"So I decided the back doors would be much faster." He smiled pointing to the door. I nodded again.

"I should get going, see ya. Oh- and don't forget about the dance tonight." He smirked opening the door.

I bit my lip. "Wait- Tyler. Umm… yeah well my dad told me I'm not allowed to go."

He stared at me for a second. "Well that is quite a problem… I guess I'll _have _to tell people now that you like me… of course unwillingly but…"

My eyes widened. "Tyler! It's not my fault I can't go!"

"Yeah well you know it's fairly simple to tell everyone that-"

"Oh alright! I'll sneak out of the house and I'll go. Jeez…"

He smirked. "Good girl,"

I rolled my eyes. He gave me one last smile probably feeling accomplished with himself, then he disappeared into the school building.

Okay now I think I'm actually angry with him. Great! Just great! I was going to be forced to go and risk getting beat my Eric! Ugh!

Okays…. Deep breaths Cassie. Inhale, Exhale, Inhale, Exhale, Inhale, Ex-

_Oh screw it! I was now panicking! Okay… okay…. Just survive this day of school. Sneak out of the house with that stupid dress on. Go to that stupid, STUPID dance. Leave at 11:30 to home. And pretend I was home all along…_

I sighed. And put my head on the brick wall… what on _earth _have I gotten myself into?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I trudged towards home the minute the bell rang. I was dreading going to the dance completely. As I walked I thought about what I would be doing at the dance. Definitely NOT dancing. I suppose… studying for the science quiz coming this Wednesday.

I arrived home, and opened the door slowly. I wasn't in any rush. I entered the house and went into the kitchen.

"Hurry up and make dinner, I have to leave soon." Eric grunted while drinking from a glass of water. I guess this formal party of his included some business people since he was staying away from alcohol and beer right now. Seems like he's staying sober to make good impressions on people.

I'll get right to that." I said, dropping my bag next to the sink. I prepared dinner. After cooking the chicken, making rice, cutting up and boiling vegetables, Eric sat down to eat. Lara soon came from her room to join him.

I started to wash the pans, pots, spatulas and other kitchen appliances I had used to make the meal. I didn't want to waste any of my time.

"So Lara," Eric said while nibbling on a potato. I couldn't help but glare a him. He talked to Lara like she was president of the United States and gave her anything she wanted. Unlike me, I was treated like trash—literally.

I finished washing the pots and pans, and then I washed my hands clean.

"I'll be dropping you off at the dance at six. I'll pick you up at around midnight after the formal party I must attend at the art gallery." Eric stated. I scowled. Just listen to the way he talked without disgust in his voice to Lara! Just listening to him made me want to storm out of the house and never come back.

"You—no eating" he pointed a finger at me as I was about to help myself to a serving of chicken. I bit my lip as my stomach growled, and withdrew my hand. I was going to the dance, I wanted no beatings from Eric today.

"Clean our rooms, and no leaving the house." He commanded flatly. I nodded coldly, trying not to let my temper get the best of me. Lara smirked at me, I didn't dare look at her, because if I did, I knew I'd end up punching her in the face.

I was still going to the dance though. I had cleaned their rooms a week ago and they were surprisingly not messy at all. So there was nothing to clean.

Eric looked at his watch. I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. 5:00.

"Don't just stand there like a useless piece of trash. Get out." Eric growled. I stepped away from the table they were eating at, picked up my bag and headed to the backyard into my shed.

I checked my phone. One new message on facebook from Tyler.

Tyler: Hey Cassie. Still remember about the dance?

Me: Of course.

Too be honest, it was hard to stay mad at him. True I was risking getting beat by Eric because of Tyler but… he was also sweet. Tyler was really nice and was just one of those guys who you couldn't stay angry with.

Tyler: Make sure you listen to Mid-Announcement. That's what I'm gonna ask you about.

I rolled my eyes. Mid-Announcement was basically just when a teacher goes up to the stage and talk. Along with other students, like the president, vice and the other leaders of the student body.

Me: Okays. I got homework to do. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?

Tyler: Fine- I guess not at the dance… but why not?

I bit my lip puzzled. He was popular…. I was not, why wouldn't he mind being seen with me?

Me: Just better that way.

Maybe he was just teasing… all those times he talked to me, he was either forced to (math class when working together) or he wasn't surrounded by his friends. Boys like him… they act all nice, loving and protective to girls, and when the right moment comes, they ditch and are mean to you. It's a stab in the heart.

Me: I'll see you tomorrow. Bye.

I didn't wait for his response. I locked my phone then started answering questions for history homework.

The next time I checked my phone it was about 7:00. Eric and Lara had left about an hour ago. Now, it was my turn. My plan was to go to the dance at around 7:00(which was NOW), listen to the mid-announcement which would take place most likely at around 8, then get the heck out of there.

I looked down at my dress I was holding in my hands and sighed. I stood up, stripped my pants and blouse off. Then, I held the dress over my head and let it fall against my skin. Luckily I had dress shoes. I put those on, and quickly combed my hair, and put it into a bun. Then at last, I picked up the mask I hid under my bed. I put it on.

I know I couldn't see myself, but I had an odd feeling I looked good. Not that I would really care though.

My phone now read 7:05. I unlocked my door with my phone in my pocket. One of the reasons why I bought this dress was because it had a pocket. I make my way down to the road off Eric's property.

I had to wonder why mom would leave the house for him, not her daughter… I guess it's just 'cause he's older…

I started the walk to school. I caught people staring at me, they were probably wondering why I was wearing a dress and walking down the road.

I continued to trudge on. After about 25 minutes, I arrived to the familiar building standing on Hemington road. I entered through the main doors and headed for the gymnasium. I stood in front of the doors for a while, biting my lip.

_It's alright Cassie, you're all good, just stay away from the alcoholics, don't drink or eat anything and you can leave right after mid-announcements._

After several more minutes of deep breathing, I took my hand, unlatched the door and pushed it open.

I stepped inside and loud music automatically blasted into my ears.

This was going to be a long evening…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I came in like a wrecking ball! I never hit so hard in love! All I wanted was you break your walls! All you ever did was wreck me. Yeah, you, you wreck me…"

I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but bite back a smile as I watched hundreds of girls and boys on the dance floor with huge grins on their faces, laughing and singing Miley Cyrus' _Wrecking Ball. _Everyone had burst out into laughter when the DJ had put the song on.

As all the teenagers partied near the center of the gym, I was simply standing at back, far away from the stage where it was much quieter, near the tables filled with food. There was punch, mock tails, jello, tarts and other small desserts. I was tempted to eat some but my paranoia got to me. I felt like if I took even the smallest bite or sip, I would spontaneously combust into flames or something.

Anyway, unfortunately I had been wrong about mid-announcement. I thought it would take place at 8. Now, it was already half past eight and there was no speech given from the teachers or leaders of the student body.

I sighed.

_I'm wasting my time here! _I thought feeling pissed off. Now I started to feel my anger towards Tyler return.

I had been studying for that stupid history test for the past hour and now I was bored.

I stared at the girls at the dance floor. Bleh… most of them looked like sluts in those dresses, too revealing. Is that the way the popular kids got the guys' attention? Well, if it is, then it worked. You could see all the boys asking the girls with the revealing dresses to dance, and not many asked the girls with simple dresses to dance.

My stomach growled. Oh shoot… I didn't have dinner because of Eric. My eyes wondered back to the food table. I bit my lip.

_Okay, one bite couldn't kill me…right? _I thought unsure. _I mean, it's not like I'll blow up._

My hand reached for a cream puff. Man… I hadn't eaten one since mom died. She died when I was only seven. She used to bake them for me all the time… I hadn't eaten one since.

Just as I was about to take a bite, a hand roughly grabbed my wrist, the one I was holding the cream puff in. The sudden yet frightening movement surprised me and I accidently dropped the cream puff out of my hand.

I looked up and gulped. Standing in front of me, while giving me a flirty grin, was no- _not_ Tyler. But his best friend, another popular kid named Jake Henderfield. I felt my whole body start to tremble. The last few times I had been near Jake weren't too great. I was casually walking to school when he popped up out of nowhere, punched me in the stomach and took my lunch. He continued to do that for a week and by the end of that week, I felt like fainting because of lack of food.

"Hey there cutie."

I stared at him surprised. Did he just call me… _cute?!_

What the-?! What ever happened to calling me names, and tripping me? Why on earth would he be flirting with me? It's not like-

_Oh wait a minute… _I thought coming to a realization. _The mask…_

I couldn't help but feel a bit happy. I was wearing a mask, so no one- not a _single _person here knew who I was. So I could waltz around freely without getting picked on.

"Sooo…" Jake continued still with a flirty expression on his face. He placed his free hand on my lower back and his other hand was still firmly around my wrist. He started to pull me closer to him. My eyes widened.

_Oh no… _I panicked. I started to struggle as he continued the press my body against his. But the more I did, the firmer his grip on me became. His right hand started to go up and down my back. He reminded me of Eric.

"W-what the heck are you doing?!" I cried. I was against his hard chest now, still squirming trying to get away from him.

"Aww, come on, don't be like that." He soothed still in the same tone. Okay- I couldn't help but feel a little weird, I never expected _Jake _to _ever _use a sweet tone on me. And I never expected to be in this position with him.

Jake started to run his hand down my back. "We should hang out, get to know each other. We could always go to a quiet classroom and make-"

"Yo dude! What the heck are you doing to her?!"

I froze. What on earth was going on?!

"Aww come on man" I heard Jake say. "Weren't you the one who told me to get over Ashley and find some other chick?"

The male voice scowled obviously annoyed. "Yeah, I told you to get over Ashley and that there were plenty of other girls better than her. But I never told you to hook up with a girl like… _this._"

Jake didn't respond. I was still glued to his chest with his arm around me.

"Let her go." The voice commanded. Jake sighed and reluctantly released me. I automatically took several steps back away from him. I glared at Jake who just looked annoyed.

"Whatever dude, I'm gonna go get myself another hot girl." With that, Jake walked away disappearing into the sea of teenagers partying on the dance floor.

My body was still shaking pretty badly. The guy who rescued me noticed.

"You alright?" He asked looking at me concerned. I nodded taking big breaths. Too be honest though… I didn't feel too great.

The boy took a step closer towards me. I didn't move, I just stared back at him. The boy had brown eyes and brown hair. He was wearing a black mask and like all the other boys, wore a black tux with a tie.

"I'm really sorry about Jake. He can act very... _bothersome _towards girls sometimes."

I shook my head. "Oh- it's alright." I lied.

He gave me a soft smile. "If you'd like," he said just as John Legend's _All of Me _came on, "We could dance. It might calm you."

He looked at me expectantly and I could tell from the look in his eyes he wanted me to accept.

I stared at him. CALM me? Was he crazy? How on _earth _was slow dancing with a random kid supposed to _calm _me?!

_Okay… just chill Cassie. _I felt bad if I rejected him since he _did _save me from Jake.

I hesitated for a moment.

He seemed to have picked it up. "Oh-well, it's alright if you don't want to. I mean, I just thought if you still felt a bit jumpy…"

I shook my head hurriedly. "N-no, it's fine." I stated feeling guilty.

He looked at me questionly. "So does this mean…?"

I gave him a small grin. "I'll accept your offer."

The boy smiled widely, and then he held out his hand which I took after a moment's hesitation. And we strode towards the dance floor where all the couple stood, swaying from side to side.

He rested his hands gently around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. For a while we just swayed from side to side, sometimes making eye contact, not saying a word. This was my first slow dance. I know it's sad… I'm fifteen and I haven't had my first slow dance yet.

"So…" he said breaking the silence. "Are you… enjoying yourself here? At the dance?"

I looked up at him. He brown eyes were memorizing. "Umm… to be honest? Not really. I didn't even _want _to come."

For some reason, this made him grin. "Yeah I totally understand. I was forced to come because of my girl— sorry… I mean _ex_-girlfriend."

My body started to tense up. "Oh… so um if she was your ex then still why did you have to…?"

He stayed silent for a while. His eyes looked above my head as if staring off into the distance. I could tell he seemed to be contemplating. Maybe the question was a little too personal?

"I don't know… I guess maybe you're right… maybe I didn't come because of her. I guess I sort of felt… _obliged _to come." He looked back down at me.

I nodded slowly. Obliged to come? I've never heard of that. I mean- if you're president or part of student council then I guess you're obliged to come. Same goes for the dance committee. Was _he _by any chance part of the committee or student council?

Wait. He couldn't be part of student council. President and Secretary were both girls with long hair. Vice-president was a boy named Kenneth, and he had short blond hair. Treasure was another boy. But he was too short and had a lot of freckles.

I suppose the guy in front of me _could _be part of the dance committee… there are a few boys there with brown hair and eyes.

"Err… I never really got you name." I said looking up at him.

He grinned. But as I looked in his eyes I saw something else… sadness?

He looked around the room first as if thinking. "Hmm… let's see… just call me…" he stifled a small laugh. "Prince Charming."

I looked at him amused, my mouth slightly open with a grin. I returned his laugh. "Okays. Well, then you should call _me _Cinderella then."

He chuckled. "Deal."

The song ended too soon for my liking. Did this mean we would separate and not talk to each other again? If it did, I couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Umm hey so Cinderella—I know this may sound weird but…would you care to join me outside? There really is nothing to do in here. We could just talk outside if you'd like. It's way quieter out there anyway." he looked carefully at me expecting my answer.

Okay- wait a minute, wait a minute. I know I was starting to like this guy but… I didn't know if I could trust him. What if he was a rapist or serial killer or something? What if he was like Jake?

However my instincts told me to go. That he was no harm at all.

"I'm not going to hurt you or do anything bad to you." He said sensing my hesitation. I swear it feels like he could right through me. "Only if you want. I'm not forcing you to."

I bit my lip. It was nearing nine and there was still no Mid- announcement. I guess this meant there wouldn't be one.

"Um, okay." I brightened up. "Sure, why not?"

He smiled again visibly relieved. "Alright." He said letting go up my waist. He started for the exit. "Let's get outta here."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Prince Charming led me outside. I felt relieved and anxious at the same time. I was glad to be out of that noisy gym but I was nervous to be outside here, alone in this quiet place with a boy.

"Hmm… so you won't be revealing your name will you?" I asked him.

"Not any time sooner. I guess the same goes for you?"

I nodded as we came to a stop. We were at the center of the field outside on our school's property. It's odd really. There was this little tiled area at the center of the field where a water fountain stood with some benches and flower pots filled with purple, pink and all the colors of plants.

It was nine and yes, it was February. However because of where we were on the globe, there was no snow at this time of the year. Still, the sun was setting giving out a purple, pink sky with clouds streaming. The sun gave shadows to many trees and portables setting us up with the perfect scene.

I took a seat at the edge of the running water fountain.

"Alright then…" I stated looking at him as he took a seat too. "What about if we get to know each other but not reveal our names?"

The boy gently ran his fingers through the water. "Alright, we'll both ask questions and answer them truthfully, alright?"

I smiled and nodded. "I'll go first then… um, what grade are you in?"

"Nine. How about you?"

"Same. Um… favourite color?" I asked.

"Hmm…I don't really one."

"Yeah me too… I mean, I like a lot of them."

We continued asking each other questions. I found out his favourite class was English, he was in love with the _Percy Jackson _series, and he said he was smart too. He refused to reveal his school average but he claimed he wasn't getting below an 80. The more I got to know him, the more I started to really like him.

He also learned things about me too. Like how I was terrified of being near water, I hated avocados, and my hobby was singing.

"You sing?" he asked. I nodded though hesitantly. No one knew that I could sing.

"Umm… yeah and I sometimes write my own songs too…" I mumbled embarrassed.

He grinned and went closer to me so his shoulder was pressed right against mine. I didn't move away.

"Wow. You wanna sing me one of your songs?"

I shook my head hurriedly. "Oh—n-no I'm not really good," I blushed, "I mean I'm not pro or anything… and besides, I didn't copyright my song yet," I teased. "How do I know you won't copy and take the credit of my song?"

He laughed. "Alright, alright."

He continued giving me his warm smile. "Hmm… judging by the answers you gave me I'd just like to say by the end of this night I'd like to know who you are."

"Oh umm…" I mumbled, "I don't think you'd want to know."

He looked surprised. He stared at me as if I were mental "Not want to know? Are you crazy? Why not?"

I shrugged. "It's better that way."

He shook his head as if what I said was nonsense, but he seemed to have dismissed what I had just said. "Now" he said, "for my hobbies… sometimes my dad and I go fishing. It's lots of fun." He said. "That is if we actually catch something. And there was this one time when I was seven, he took my golfing. Worst choice ever made in my life. I got hit by like— six golf balls."

This made me giggle.

He gave a warm smile. "Never went golfing again. It's like I've got a fear of those golf balls now." He joked. "How about you? Do you do things with your parents?"

I bit my lip. No one had ever asked me that. No one really knew I was Lara's step sister and that my parents were gone. The only people who knew were Lara and Eric themselves, and me of course.

"Umm… well, I-I used to." My voice shook.

His eyebrows rose "_Used _to?" he questioned.

"U-umm…" I stuttered as my face started to turn crimson red. I looked away from him not wanting to meet his eyes that were full of curiosity.

Should I tell him? I mean… it's not like anything bad'll happen… right? And it might make me feel better, to tell someone else, let someone other than Lara and Eric know.

I took a deep breath and finally choked the words out, "My parents are… dead."

Ouch. Okay that actually stung. I had never said the words aloud. It hurt more than I thought it would.

He stayed silent. I wondered what he was thinking about. How he felt. Feeling pity? Awkward? Wondering what he should say next?

Finally he spoke up, "Oh… I'm-I'm really sorry to hear that."

Yup definitely awkward.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Sorry I asked."

I could feel my chin starting to wobble. I could feel the warmth from his body. I looked down at my shoes, "I-it's alright. It's not your fault."

He gently took a hand and pushed my head to his shoulder. I couldn't help but hesitate then I finally gave in and stayed resting my head on him. It's just a shoulder to cry on right? That's what people do… right?

We didn't say anything for a while. We just stayed in that position. Me against his shoulder with his arm around me. I found it rather comforting, to lean on someone, know they care for you. Wait- hold on I just _met_ the guy. Ugh never mind.

"You know… I feel like I'm deceitful." He said. "Oh- not to you of course. I feel like you actually accept me for who I am. What I want to be," He said noticing my expression. "To other people though... it's like if I don't act a certain way they won't accept me. I pretend to be one of them- something I'm not."

Wow… That's interesting. "It must get pretty lonely, huh?" I asked staring up at him.

"Yeah… listen I never told anyone that 'cause I knew no one would understand. But I thought you would since… you know."

I nodded. "Yeah, I do. I know exactly how you feel."

He gave me a sad smile and I knew he was glad that someone else understood him. I felt the same way.

"What about your parents though?" I asked curiously.

"Well… mom and dad are always pushing me. They want me to become a doctor but… I'd prefer not to." He said. Before I could respond, he said, "Hey, you wanna go back in? It's sort of getting chilly out here."

I gave a smile. "Yeah sure."

Hmm… seems like talking about his parents pushing him is a bit too personal. Guess he's not that comfortable about that topic…

We stood up and he took me by the hand. It sent a tingle up my arm straight into my heart. The good kind. We started making our way back towards the school building.

"Are you okay?" he looked at me concerned.

I nodded, still feeling a bit sad about discussing my parents. But I was glad he asked too. No one had ever asked about them, so this was the first.

"It's like you could see right through me." I told him. "Like you always know what I'm feeling."

"Yeah… that's quite true."

Entering the school building, we went back to the loud gym hand in hand. I checked the clock. Wow. 11:32 PM. I had seriously spent so much time talking to Prince Charming that I totally forgot about the time. I should head back home soon.

The song that was playing just ended and the DJ stood, grabbed a mike and started talking.

"Alrigh' who's enjoying this dance so far?"

A loud cheer came from the people on the dance floor. Prince Charming and I just stood at the side.

"Now— we're going to get people from the audience to sing for us! Who's first!"

The spotlight started to randomly shine above the heads of the people. It soon came to a stop. On me. Oh no.

I cursed under my breath. Prince Charming heard me and chuckled lightly. I didn't think this was at all funny.

I stared at him. "Dude! I'm terrified of singing in front of crowds!"

"Don't worry, no one will know if it's you if you suck." He said. Then his face scrunched up into a guilty one, "I mean- I'm not saying that you _will _be terrible but just to reassure you."

"Get up to the stage and sing a song girl!" The DJ yelled through the microphone as everyone continued to stare at me. Being the spotlight was _extremely _embarrassing…

I gulped. Prince Charming let go of my hand and gently pushed my back towards the stage. I clumsily walked towards the stage knowing everyone was watching me. Okay… no one will know it's me… right?

As I mounted the stairs, I started to panic. This was my first. I had never sung in front of _anyone _before. Okay well maybe a few times but those times were different.

_Okays… deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. In. Ou-_

"What song are ya gonna sing?" The DJ asked grinning as he handed the microphone to me. I took it in two hands afraid I would drop it if I held it in only one. My body was trembling all over.

Oh shoot… what song?!

"Uh-umm…" I stuttered. I thought for five seconds, then it came to me.

"Head Over Feeling" I said. "By Taylor Matthews."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The DJ nodded. Within seconds, the speakers blasted with the background music of Taylor Matthew's _Head Over Feeling._

I stared at the crowd feeling petrified. All their eyes were on me. I didn't see Prince Charming anywhere but I knew he was out there. Somewhere. I gulped again then finally opened my mouth.

"You Say You Love Me  
But Do You Love Me?  
I need to get inside your head  
Know the words you haven't said"

At first my voice wasn't as loud, but I gained courage and started to sing with confidence.

"Feel like I'm back on the playground  
Roses in my hands now  
Hearts about to jump out my chest  
Tried to tell you what it feels like  
Nothing ever sounds right  
Words become permanent

Do you love me?  
Do you love me? "

I smiled.

"I've got that Head Over Feeling  
Where clouds start their breathing  
No burdens around me  
I'm feeling so carefree"

I grinned widely actually feeling free. I felt happy, I haven't felt this way for such a long time.

"I've got that Head Over Feeling  
Where clouds start their breathing  
Nobody can touch me  
I'm feeling so carefree  
'Cause you got me  
'Cause you got me"

I continued singing walking around the stage with some body movement and I could hear the loud cheers from the crowd. I looked at them and finally spotted Prince Charming. His brown eyes stared at me with admiration with a humungous grin on his face.

I got through the second verse, then the chorus again. Then the bridge.

"You give me faith  
That's all it takes  
When you gotta believe in something

Just take my hand  
No need for plans  
I know we can't see what's coming  
But we gotta believe in something"

I thought about mom and dad and smiled wider.

"I've got that Head Over Feeling  
Head Over, Head Over.

I've got that Head Over Feeling  
Where clouds start their breathing  
No burdens around me  
I'm feeling so carefree, feeling so carefree  
I've got that Head Over Feeling  
Where clouds start their breathing  
Nobody can touch me  
I'm feeling so carefree  
'Cause you got me"

I ended the song breathless, my eyes glinting at the crowd.

They continued cheering.

"Yeah! Give it up for— um- her!" The DJ yelled. I shook my head smiling no longer feeling like my legs were made out of jelly. I gave a short bow, handed the microphone back to him and walked off the stage.

The next singer came from the crowd and started singing. I quickly made my way back to Prince Charming.

"Yo- you were amazing!" he exclaimed as soon as I found him.

"Thanks!" I said blushing. He threw his arms around me pulling me into a tight embrace. My face turned even more red.

"And you said you couldn't sing!" he teased.

"I never said that! I just said I was no pro!" I giggled. As he let go his fingers touched the skin at my back, just below my left shoulder.

Oh no.

"Wait— what's this?" Prince Charming questioned tracing the scab Eric had made with the knife.

_My dress was supposed to cover the scab! _I thought alert as my eyes widened. Shoot… I think the fabric moved while I was singing and moving on the stage… revealing what Eric had done.

"Oh- it's n-nothing really." I said shakily. All the joy from me singing drained away, I could only feel fear and anxiety.

He looked at me with a frown. "I don't think it's just nothing." He spun me around before I managed to move away from him and tightened his right arm around me.

"Hey- let go!" I yelled starting to struggle.

You may think other people saw us and heard me— but no, they didn't. It was way too loud in the gym and the music drowned my voice away. Everyone's attention was on the singer at the stage.

I could feel Prince Charming's eyes looking at my scab as his fingers traced the outlining. I felt him gently but shakily move some fabric away from the scab, revealing the whole word. I heard him gasp as he read the swear word imprinted on my back.

"What the heck!?" he exclaimed letting go of me. I turned to face him, pulling at the back of my dress to hide the cut. I stared at the ground, ashamed.

"Who did this to you?" He demanded. I looked up into his eyes. They looked startlingly angry but also worried.

"Th-that's none of your business!" I sputtered. No. I couldn't have him know. Not about Eric, not the abuse. If he told the principle and the government knew… I'd be put in a foster home.

I looked away from him and the clock caught my eyes. 11: 45. Oh shoot!

"I-I have to go!" I exclaimed panicked. I started to rush away from him.

"Wait-!" He exclaimed. "Where are you going? You can't leave yet! I don't even know your name!"

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. If I didn't leave _now _I wouldn't make it back home in time. And if I didn't make it back home in time, then Eric would know I went out and didn't stay home, and then abuse me even more.

"L-listen I really, _really _must be going." I pleaded.

"I-I know. But at least tell me your name so I can find you again."

I saw him suddenly hesitate. Then as if making up his mind, he swiftly raised his right hand to his face and pulled his mask off.

My eyes widened.

The boy who I had spent the entire night with, who now stood in front of me holding my hand, with his face now maskless… was the one and only—

"Tyler Shanter." I gasped.

"Please." He said his voice begging. I stared stunned at him. "Tell me who you are."

But I knew I couldn't. For 2 reasons. One, I would be late and get beat by Eric. Two… he was Tyler. He was _the _Tyler Shanter. One of the most popular guys in ninth grade. I wasn't close to being popular at all. I could imagine the look on his face-the look of disappointment if he found out it was me-Cassie- under this mask. In addition, his friends would tease me non-stop, making my life even more miserable.

I twisted my wrist out of his grasp and shook my head. "I'm really sorry Tyler, I can't."

He stared at me confused. "Why not?"

"Sorries… I just- I just can't!" I exclaimed, with that, I ran away from him my face blinded with tears. I bit my lip as realization came crashing down. I had hoped Prince Charming would change my life a little, make me happier but… I was wrong. As long as he was popular, he wouldn't make me happier. No popular guy no matter how nice they act, will ever like me.

"Oof!" I tumbled to the floor landing on my face. I hear a laugh above me.

"Watch where you're going you b-"

I froze and looked up.

Lara.

She paused her sentence, "Do I know you?" she asked looking suspiciously at me as she towered over me.

"N-no of course not!" I squeaked. I got on my feet and dashed towards the exit. I ran through the doors out of the school and started sprinting towards Eric's house like my life depended on it. Because really—it did.

The mask was getting distracting so I pulled it off me.

I reached the house in record time. I ran into my shed, pulled the dress and my dress shoes off. I pulled some home clothes on me and put my hair down, combing it to make it seem like I hadn't gone anywhere.

"Cassie!"

I panted still trying to catch my breath.

The dress and shoes.

I scooped them up and shoved them under my bed just as my door flung open. There stood Eric and Lara. Okay so it seems like after I bumped into Lara and dashed home Eric came, picked her up and drove home.

"What're you doing on your hands and knees?!" he bellowed staring at down at me. He looked suspiciously at my bed.

"U-umm just doing some cleaning." I nervously said. He looked me up at down even though I was on the floor.

"Hmm… seems like you didn't go anywhere this night." He grumbled. I shook my head a no.

"Good." He muttered, then stalked off along with Lara who gave me a malicious smirk. I quickly got up, closed my door then fell onto my bed, exhausted. I went into deep thought. I couldn't believe it… Tyler Shanter. It was Tyler Shanter I had danced with, talked with and…

Wait.

He said… he was a fake. That he only pretended to be what he wasn't. Should I believe him? I mean… he does act really nice around me but that was only in math class when he was supposed to work with me and we were alone in the hallway and at the back of the school. And no one saw our messages on facebook so… he was probably just_ pretending_ to be nice to me.

I couldn't help but feel stupid because I had fell for it. I actually thought he was a kind person at heart.

I sighed. I stood up and grabbed the dress under my bed getting my phone from its pocket.

It. Wasn't. There.

_What?! _I thought panicked.

I got down on my hands and knees again and looked under my bed. No phone.

I panicked and thought back. When I bumped into Lara and fell. I probably dropped my phone there. Oh great chances are someone picked it up! But who? Lara? Some random kid?

It was locked which was a good thing.

I thought about who else could've picked it up when it hit me.

Tyler Shanter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Okay, ever since I had found out Tyler was Prince Charming I had started avoiding him. At school, and on the internet. Well, I didn't have to worry about avoiding him online because I UNFORTUNATELY LOST MY PHONE!

Sighs… that thing actually helped distract me from the miserabilities in my life. I'd listen to music to distract me while I did heavy house chores, download some games so I'd have something to look forward to (I know sad, I'm excited for games and use them as a motivation), and I'd play them to distract me from my low, sad thoughts.

Hmm… was "miserabilities" even a word? Guess not…

Anyway I guess I did have bigger problems on my mind… like Tyler Shanter. He could NOT know it was me at the dance. I'd get picked on by his friends every day and I was only in the ninth grade, three more years of high school then I'm out of this place.

I wanted to avoid being known for as long as I could. Maybe he had forgotten or… maybe he didn't care about the girl he met… hopefully. Okay maybe I'm lying to myself.

It was a Tuesday and when I had finished my walk to school, I almost automatically spotted Tyler and his group at the front entrance of the school. I stayed behind a tree for a while staring at him. His face looked dead serious as he talked to his friends, what about though?

Surely he wasn't talking about me… right?

One way to find out… I left the tree and sneaked around the statue of our school's mascot in front of our school's building. I quickly hid behind the cement stairs as they continued talking. They were very close to where I hid. Standing at the platform where the stairs led, which led to the entrance of our school.

_So much for avoiding him. _I thought.

I eavesdropped on their conversation feeling like a spy.

"…you sure? Some random chick might not be worth it bro."

"I am absolutely _certain _Dean." Tyler said sounding certain himself. Dean was another one of Tyler's friends. He was well known for his sense of humor and when I first saw him, I thought he looked kind of cute. Then when he became a popular I dismissed the thought.

"Come on man you're making no sense." Jake said. "You don't even _know _the girl. I mean you just met her last night."

"No it's not like that… I feel-I feel like I _do _know her. And that she actually _gets _me." Tyler stated flatly.

"Whoa what about us?" Dean asked in a fake tone, as if he just got really offended and hurt. Tyler didn't say anything for a while. I sensed he was rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. You guys get me too." Tyler stated. I could hear Dean and Jake laugh as they said "That's right man," and "Yeah we got your back."

"So, anyway… this chick of yours." Dean said.

I stole a look at them from my hiding place.

Tyler shook his head. "You're right—she's not important…"

Ouch. It was like a slap in the face. But still— Tyler didn't care about the girl he met! Phew. I'm safe!

"But…" he said, "I'd still like to find her."

I froze.

_What the-?! _I thought making no sense of what he said. Why on earth would he want to find me if he didn't care?

Dean and Jake gave him a look.

"Not because I like her since you guys are right—I just met her! But listen, she dropped her phone yesterday on her way out. And I have it...unfortunately it's locked." Tyler lowered his voice.

I knew it again! He's got my phone! Oh great…. That's bad… VERY bad…

"Yeah so?" Jake asked nonchalantly.

I saw Tyler grin. "I have a plan…"

I couldn't hear anything after that. They voices had dropped and I couldn't hear a thing. What the-? It was too dangerous for me to get closer.

I started to feel anxious. A plan? What plan? To humiliate me? But they didn't even know who Cinderella was!

"Ha!" I heard Jake yell with laughter. "It's not much of a plan dude, in fact, that's not a plan _at all_."

Tyler grinned sheepishly. "Yeah but it'll make a lot girls go for me, won't it?"

"Yeah 'course it will," Jake said grinning.

Dean just rolled his eyes. "Oh so _you'll _be getting more attention than _us?_"

Tyler shrugged. "Whatever dudes, I'll see you guys later."

Tyler walked off. I heard Dean and Jake start up another conversation about their girlfriends and eventually, they walked away too, their voices diminishing.

I stood there frozen. Oh great… he has my phone. And what were they planning on doing? Well… I don't think it's anything big since Jake _did _say it wasn't a plan. But… what?

The bell rang. I slowly walked into the building towards my first class. I sense this would be yes, an interesting day. But also a nerve-wrecking one too.

I stared at the science formula on the board from my seat at the back of the classroom. Blargh. What on earth? How do our teachers just give us a random formula and expect us to just automatically know how to apply it? Ms. Rissa practically just wrote the formula on the board, told us to do pages 62 and 63, then sat down at her desk using her computer. She was probably talking to her boyfriend for we know.

I sighed. It was third period, just after lunch. Math period was terrible. Twice I almost bumped into Tyler on my way to put some work up on the board.

Luckily he didn't talk to me. Perhaps he's forgotten all about me going to the dance and listening to mid-announcement? Hopefully.

Okay now… back to science…

"Attention, students and staff…" the P.A. system interrupted my thoughts just as I lifted my pencil to write. "Err… well I believe this may only apply to students actually…" I heard the secretary's voice mumble. "Ahem, we have an announcement coming from a grade nine student, Tyler Shanter."

My mouth dried up.

_Oh no… _I thought. _Was he about to—_

"Good afternoon everyone," Tyler's voice said calmly through the P.A system. "This announcement goes out to only the grade nines."

I bit my lip hard.

"So… last night at the dance, I met this girl in ninth grade."

I face palmed. Oh no. Tyler… was he _serious?!_

I heard the girls in my class either giggle in a fan-girl way or scowl jealously.

"And well, she dropped her phone and I'd really like to return it to her." He continued. There was a short pause. "And I'd also like to find you."

More giggles from the girls around me. I couldn't help but feel as if he was talking to me, to _only _me. Of course he was talking to Cinderella, just in-directly.

_That jerk! He just __**had **__to make it public!_

So this was his so-called plan…

"If you can describe to me, how your phone looks like, specifically the background image of this phone… then you're my Cinderella."

Okay by now there was just non-stop girls in my class all gasping and chattering.

My heart sank. Oh this was terrible…

"And that's all I'd like to say… so if you're the girl I danced with last night, then please tell me."

There was another pause and then the secretary's voice came back on again. "Thank you Tyler for that—erm… _important _announcement."

I waited for more words to come out of the speaker but that was it.

"OMG! I can't believe it!"

"YES! Now's my chance!"

"He's _so _going to be mine."

All around my class were girls fan-girling over Tyler.

I can't believe him! That jerk-face told the whole school _just _because he _wanted _attention from all the girls!

Okay let's see… this was horrible? Well… actually…with all the attention Tyler would be getting… I guess it would be easier for me to avoid him… right?

A part of me was happy. A part of me felt relieved as the bell rang and I stood with all the others gathering my stuff. Another part of me felt angry as I walked out the door of science class because Tyler just had to tell everyone about us. However, another part of me felt sad as I listened to everyone giggling and saying how Tyler was theirs.

It was _me. I _was the girl. _I _was the one who danced with him last night. And yes I still do believe he was a jerk, just another popular. But I couldn't help but feel… I don't know. Annoyed with all those other girls?

Another part of me felt anxious and sick.

I couldn't help but think. _Why did I feel like something bad was going to happen?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I was silently walking out of the school when I saw Tyler getting attacked by girls. Okay well, not physically attacked.

"Tyler, it was me! I was the girl!"

"I was at the dance with you Ty!"

"The phone's mine Tyler!"

"I'm your mystery girl!"

I rolled my eyes and just continued walking towards home dreading the housework I'd have to do for Eric. And I have to organize Lara's messy closet too…

I glanced at Tyler and the mob of girls. I felt sort of sorry for him because of all the fan girls. But this was his idea anyway. He wanted the attention.

_Jerk. _I thought.

He simply looked annoyed with all the girls. I wondered why, I thought he _wanted _them there.

"I'm Cinderella!"

"I was with you Ty!"

"Girls I don't think _any _of you were with me." He said. "I'm sorry but I can tell."

"Aww…"

"You guys should go on home." Tyler said. I heard some exasperation in his voice. The girls, to my surprise, obeyed him. They soon left. I watched Tyler sigh and shake his head frustrated.

_What?_

I bit my lip like I always did when I was confused, frustrated or nervous. Maybe I've… misjudged him? Does he…does he not like the attention? Was he…

I couldn't help but gulp. Was he actually kind? Did he actually want to find the girl at the dance? I thought he made the announcement because he _wanted _the attention. Unless what he told me at the dance was true… that he was a fake. That would explain it though… maybe he made the announcement just to prove to his friends that he was a popular. And maybe he _did _want to find Cinderella…

The question was: why. And I think I've got it figured out… he wanted to be part of the popular group maybe because they think they're better than everyone else. But he doesn't want to have the qualities of one… making him a fake. Okay that actually makes no sense. Thinking about this just made _me _frustrated.

I continued to look at Tyler. He was walking down the sidewalk looking a bit frustrated. Then suddenly he caught my eye. He stared at me for a while, his eyes changed from agitation to curiosity.

Oh no. I looked away and rapidly walked off.

I quickly reached home and opened the door feeling uneasy.

"OWW!"

Ugh… when I opened the door I was suddenly swept off my two feet, falling onto the ground, my side hurt. I looked up to see Eric laughing. I stared at the object he had thrown at me.

A vacuum cleaner. You're… kidding me… right?

"Vacuum the entire house, I want it spotless by eleven when I come home." He said as he walked upstairs. He wasn't wearing a suit or tux, just normal clothes. My guesses were he was going to a bar or something like that.

I groaned but slowly rose to my feet. Oww… my poor side… ugh, just get this over with Cassie. The sooner the better. Unfortunately I was at quite a disadvantage. My body was still slightly sore from that other time Eric beat me when I had come home late, from the time he cut me on the back.

_Ugh… if it wasn't for Eric… Tyler wouldn't have known about the cut! And if it wasn't for Tyler and his stupid " 'Go to the dance or else I'll tell everyone you love me!' threat" then maybe I wouldn't even be in this mess._

I dropped my bag near the front door, scooped the vacuum up and started vacuuming. Ow. Ow. Ow. Stupid side. Stupid Eric… he just _had _to go around throwing vacuums at people!

I stopped. If I had my phone I'd be able to play music, use it as a distraction. It wasn't with me now so… instead of _listening _to music why not _sing _music?

I sighed. Instead of my phone and some ear buds coming to the rescue I'd have to save myself this time.

"You are—my fire

The one—desire

Believe- when I— say

I want it that way!

But we… are two worlds- apart

Can't reach to—your heart

When you say

That I want it that way!

Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a—"

"AHA!"

I jumped. _What the-?!_

I spun around with the vacuum cleaner in hand, ready to use it as a weapon. Lara just smirked maliciously.

"So it was _YOU!_" she shrieked. Wait what did she mean by…_me? _I jammed the button of the vacuum cleaner and it automatically stopped sucking in air and dust.

"_YOU_ are Cinderella!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. I gulped. Uh oh.

"W-what're you talking about?" I questioned nervously looking into those evil eyes.

She just continued grinning. "Don't play dumb on me Cassie! You were with Tyler! How _could _you! But better yet—"

She paused smiling. Oh great… this can't be good…

"Your voice." She stated slightly softer.

I quickly realized I wouldn't be able to change her mind. "H-how did you kn-"

"Tyler danced with some girl in a blue dress. That same girl performed _Head Over Feeling _on stage. _You _have her voice." She supplied.

"Wait… how did you even know that, that was Tyler? He was wearing a mask."

"I just so happened to see him with his mask off right before he entered the dance. So I knew it was him."

I rolled my eyes. So happened? She was probably stalking him.

"And you should probably watch where you're going next time. You crashed into me—remember?"

Oh how could I forget?

"Now… time to get into business… _DAD!_" Lara yelled louder than I had ever heard her yell. "_I NEED YOU DOWN HERE. NOW! IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT!"_

My eyes widened. "No! Please don't tell him I went to the dance!" I begged.

"Pssh, I'm not _just _gonna tell him _that_." She said evilly. I stared at her, eyes wide with terror. This would be my worst beating yet! I started to tremble and I held onto the dining table for support afraid I would be able to continue standing.

"Yes, what is it honey?" Eric asked as soon as he emerged from the second floor.

Lara smirked. "Guess what Daddy? Cassie went to the dance!"

Eric eyebrows rose. He glared at me clearly demanding whether or not if that was true.

"I—I—" I stuttered terrified.

"But daddy, there's something _else._" Lara continued. "I can't believe I'm saying this but she has an amazing voice. And…"

She tiptoed and whispered something into Eric's ear. Eric's expression changed from deathly to malicious. He grinned. Oh no…

"Perfect plan." He said staring at me. "Now you can finally pay back for what I actually provide for you"

Excuse me? _He _provides for _me?_ Yeah right not in a million years— He never gave me anything! Well, only the shed. But that was it! Everything else _I _did myself! _I_ cleaned _his_ house, prepared meals for _him_ and got a job to provide things for _me_.

"I _was_ going to head for the bar but… seems like I've got a change of plans tonight." He grinned. "Let's head for the_ Music's Musical Company_ building and use one of their music studios."

Oh no… I think I know where this is going…

"Cassie. You _will _sing for Lara."

_For Lara?_ I continued feeling queasy.

Lara smiled. "I just love stealing from people."

"Alright Lara, let's get into the car—and you." He pointed at me and said impolitely. "Can't believe I'm saying this but get into the car too. Backseat."

I stared at them in horror as I felt the truth sink in.

Lara would be lip sinking… using my own voice.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Eric, Lara and I entered the _Music's Musical_ Company building. I worked here actually. I never thought I'd enter this place not as a janitor or a filer. I looked around the main floor. It was a really clean building with polished, shiny floors.

We took the elevator to the third floor and got off. Eric and Lara walked down the hall. I trudged unwillingly behind them, afraid if I didn't, Eric would beat me severely.

"Hey Jose!" Eric exclaimed shaking hands with a skinny man. Jose looked Mexican and he wore a business outfit. I stared at the room we had just entered. A music studio. I had always dreamed of using its equipment.

"Can we borrow this music room tonight?" Eric asked.

"Yeah sure. I was just heading out. Make sure to the lock the room once you're done." Jose said. He said goodbye and walked outside into the hallway and went down the elevator. He didn't even say hello to Lara or I.

"Cassie, get into the box or whatever it's called. Lara, sit down over there for a while."

"It's called a music booth." I said annoyed.

"Whatever, just get in!"

I didn't budge. Eric noticed and glared at me. He took a step forward, rose his hand and slapped me on the face.

"You _will _sing for Lara!" he roared. I stood there, clutching onto my burning cheek.

He rose his fist again threatening me. I still refused to move. The blow came harder than I expected. I collapsed to the ground now holding onto my stomach groaning in pain.

"Lara dear" Eric said in a much nicer tone. "Go to the second floor and buy yourself something. You must be starving."

Lara left not caring about me at all. Why would she?

Eric continued abusing me; punching my stomach, kicking at my legs. Pain. I felt so much pain during the abuse. Who wouldn't…

The beating continued for ten more minutes… I thought it would never end. I still didn't want my voice to be used by Lara but if I didn't let them… then he wouldn't stop…

"Alright!" I whimpered. "I'll sing…"

He stopped hitting me but continued glaring.

I stood up and stepped shakily into the booth and stood in front of the microphone, pulling the headphones onto my ears. Eric slammed the door shut.

"Alright." Eric said talking through his own mic. I was surprised he knew how the studio worked.

I saw Lara come in with fried chicken in a container and an ice cap. She said something to Eric but I couldn't hear her.

Eric nodded then said through his mic. "Sing _Rolling In the Deep_. After we record her voice then Lara, you'll practice lip syncing."

Lara smiled at me superiorly. I can't believe this was happening… They were going to use me! _My _voice! _My _talent! _My _gift!

As soon as Eric pressed a button, music came on. Oh great…

I opened my mouth but no sound came out.

Eric glared at me and cut the music. "What're you doing?!" he bellowed. I winced at the loudness of his voice. "SING!"

He pressed a button and music blared through the speakers again. I bit my lip.

I opened my mouth once more and sang with zero effort. I was probably singing _very _off key.

"There's a fire starting in my heart,

Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark

Finally I can see you crystal clear.

Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare."

"Stop it!" he yelled ferociously. He gave me the death look and stood from his seat. "Do you _want _another beating session?"

I shook my head hurriedly my eyes wide. He smirked. "I didn't think so. Now _sing_. With _effort!_" He hissed.

For the last time, the music came on. Well… here goes nothing.

"There's a fire starting in my heart Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark Finally I can see you crystal clear Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare

See how I'll leave with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do  
There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinkin' that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling, we could've had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
And you played it to the beat"

I sang the rest of the song with much more effort.

After I said the last words, the music stopped almost automatically. I looked at Eric and Lara nervously.

Eric stared at me grinning evilly, licking his lips. He glanced back at a smiling Lara and said something which I could not hear.

Lara opened the door to the booth and ordered me to get out. I did as she commanded. She stood in my place closing the door behind her. She placed the headphones on her and the recording of my voice singing, with the music came on. I stared at her with wide eyes as she lip synced to my voice. She did it perfectly. Mouthing the words at the exact same time as the recording. She didn't hesitate once and it looked like she was putting an effort into it, to make it look like she was actually singing.

I honestly thought Lara had no talents. No offence. She wasn't good at anything. But now seeing this…I realized she had a gift for lip syncing. Which in my case, was definitely _not _good.

_How on earth could she?! _I thought angrily.

Just when I was about to stomp out the door, it suddenly burst open.

I stared with eyes wide at who stood at the doorway. Eric stopped the recording.

"Oh—_hey _Tyler!" Lara said flirtatiously. I stared at Tyler in shock as he took in the scene.

"It was you!" Tyler exclaimed smiling wide at Lara who simply stood in the music booth. Lara pretended to look sheepish.

My mouth was wide open. Oh no… this was probably one of the worst things that could happen! Tyler and Lara. Lara and Tyler! Tyler thinks Lara was singing! But it was _my _voice. Tyler thought it was Lara who was at the dance with him!

_This is bad… terribly bad!_

"Ahem." Eric said softly looking between Tyler and Lara. "Err… who exactly are you?" he asked looking at Tyler.

"Oh, sorry sir" Tyler said. "I'm a friend of Lara's at school. My name's Tyler Shanter and I'm-"

"Wait." Eric's voice came suddenly. He stared at Tyler. "_Shanter…_Are you the son of Derek Shanter?"

Tyler nodded. I stared at him.

OH MY GOSH. How could I have not noticed it?! Derek Shanter was the owner of the _Music's Musical_ building. Shanter… I was blind to not realize they were related! They look remarkably alike too!

"Your daughter was amazing. I believe you're her step father?" Tyler asked politely.

I froze. I had told Tyler my parents were gone at the dance. Tyler definitely thought Lara was Cinderella. He was so wrong… Lara glanced at me.

"Y-yes he is..." Lara supplied acting casual. She wasn't an amazing liar but she wasn't a terrible one either. But it didn't matter, Tyler bought it.

Tyler continued talking to them. I felt invisible and hurt. I stared at him with sad eyes.

"Huh? Oh hey Cassie!" Tyler said flashing me a smile as he turned to me. He didn't seem to sense anything was wrong, "I just realized you were here!"

Ouch. That hurt even more.

"…yeah. Okay well if you wouldn't mind sir, I'd like Lara to meet my father. Dad has been looking for someone with amazing singing talents at a young age." Tyler said still grinning. I stared at him in shock.

"Certainly." Eric said. "Would it be alright if I come too? I'd be happy to bring the recording Lara made earlier."

"Yeah that would be great! If you would follow me…" Tyler walked out of the room with Lara and Eric quickly following. They were both grinning widely.

"You." Eric pointed at me before leaving. "Get out of here. Go to that stupid shed of yours in my backyard. I don't want to see your face 'till breakfast tomorrow."

I stared at him, shocked, angry and hurt. "How could you?!" I yelled at him. "You-you _used _my own voice! And now you and Lara are taking the credit?!"

He just glared at me. Then he punched me in the stomach again, hard. "It's not called using you." He hissed into my ear. "It's called paying back for what I provide for you."

He stood up and walked out of the door, leaving me in pain.

_Oh no… _this could _not _be happening!

Tyler thought it was Lara! I can't believe this! My bewildered thoughts kept me from feeling much pain from the bruises Eric just gave me. But I still felt hurt because of the situation I was in.

And I thought my life couldn't get even more worse… well—it just did.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The next day at school was terrible. I was walking through the halls thinking about the huge mess I was in feeling depressed, hurt and angry. I couldn't believe it… everything was falling apart in a matter of days! First the whole Tyler and the dance thing, then Lara lip syncing using _my _voice and now, Tyler believing Lara was Cinderella…

Terrible…

As I was headed towards math class the main doors swung open. And what I saw next almost killed me.

Tyler and Lara, holding hands.

I automatically stopped walking and gaped at the sight. What the heck?!

"Yo Ty!" Dean came out of nowhere along with Jake and two other girls.

"Wow man… congratz!" Jake exclaimed after seeing Tyler and Lara together. Jake gave Tyler a manly slap on the back.

Tyler just smiled. The whole scene made me want to throw up. Bleh… were they _seriously_ holding hands?! Did this mean…?!

"Yeah it was Lara at the dance a few days ago." Tyler said grinning widely. "She's the one who sung _Head Over Feeling._ Oh and— yeah we're dating now." He answered to Dean's and Jake's teasing looks.

"Wow Ty… you're really lucky to have her." Jake said.

"Ooooo! OMG! That was like _totally _amazing!" the girl holding Dean's hand squealed.

"Yeah! You are like—_such_ an amazing singer!" the other girl exclaimed.

"Aww, thanks guys!" Lara said in a sweet voice. Okay… I think I'm having trouble keeping my breakfast down…

Next thing you know, the three of them girls were like best friends within seconds. The boys started up their own conversation.

I just stared at them all. What the heck?! Tyler just "found out it was Lara" (NOT) yesterday! And then the next day they're… ugh I don't even want to say it… they're dating?!

I looked away. Do not cry… do _not _cry. DO NOT—

Ugh… I sped-walked through the halls, opposite of the direction they in. Of course no one knew I was angry or upset. I kept all my feelings inside of me. My face looked casual, and I hadn't broken yet. The last time I did was on the day when I found out mom and dad were gone…

I reached math class and realized I was twenty minutes early. The room was dead silent except for the chattering of a few nerds in the corner. I took a seat at the very back and put my head in my hands.

_This isn't Tyler's fault… _I thought. He just thought it was Lara. Maybe if I somehow proved to him that I was the girl...

I sighed massaging my temples. I put my head down on the desk and closed my eyes. I barely got any sleep last night because of this mess, I felt exhausted. My mind kept me in the thoughts of my situation. It was really stressing me out.

Tyler. Lara. Eric. Me singing. Lara using my voice. Tyler again. Eric beating me. Me singing. Tyler. Me being afraid of getting disowned if I don't work for Eric. Lara. Tyler and Lara holding hands. Tyler and Lara dating. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Ty—

Ugh be quiet thoughts! Why was it every single time I closed my eyes now, I would see Tyler?!

I thought back to what Jake had said. _"You're really lucky to have her." _Oh… that made my heart extremely sore… I can't take this… maybe I should just tell Tyler it wasn't Lara. Maybe I should sing a song and tell Tyler every little detail of our time together at the dance.

And he didn't even bother asking me about mid-announcement! It's like I practically went almost for nothing! I just got myself into a problem… A _bad _problem. If only I hadn't gone to the dance…

"Hey, Cassie. You okay?" I felt someone poke me on the shoulder. I slowly looked up and saw Tyler and Lara. The sight of them together made my heart throb even more.

"Oh—y-yes of course! I was just… tired, really." I said. That wasn't an entire lie… right? I mean, I really _was _tired but I actually wasn't alright… oh whatever I had a feeling I would be lying more often anyway. Why not start now?

"Oh— well okay then." Tyler said giving me a friendly smile. I looked back up at him, numbly. I saw Lara glaring at me like usual.

"Umm… Cassie may I please have a word with you?" Lara asked politely. Wow. That was the first time Lara had spoken to me in that way. All nice and sweet.

"Uhh, you could have a word with me right now…" I said uncertainly. Lara shot me the death look when Tyler wasn't looking.

"But I suppose if it _is _personal we could talk somewhere else." I muttered.

Lara nodded then turned to Tyler. "I'll be right back 'kay?"

Tyler smiled and nodded. "Sure. I'll save a seat for you."

Lara smiled then started walking out the room. I followed her nervously.

We stopped walking until we reached outside where no one could hear us.

"Stay away from him Cassie." Lara snarled at me automatically losing her sweet face. "And don't you _dare _tell _anyone _about me lip syncing."

"And if I do?" I asked trying to remain calm.

"Then I'll make Eric beat you every single day. And trust me, it'll be ten times worse." She hissed glaring at me. I gulped. Okay now… I was terrified.

"I'll also tell the whole school about the terrible things you've done." She continued. I stared at her.

"I've never done anything extremely terrible." I said a bit confused.

"I know." She smiled. Then I realized what she meant.

My eyes widened. "So then you're gonna spread _rumors _about me?!"

She nodded. "Lies can be quite powerful can't they?"

My mouth went dry. I stared at her feeling infuriated and powerless.

"Don't want Tyler to think bad of you… right?" she hissed into my ear. It sent chills down my spine.

"And by the way, dad wants you to be at the _Music's Musical _building right after school." She said right before heading back to class.

After moments of standing there and taking it all in, I finally walked back to class. I took my seat and glanced at Lara and Tyler. Both were still holding hands and they were talking and laughing. They were with Dean, Jake and their girlfriends. They looked like they were having a great time.

This hurt. Horribly…

"Okay class." The teacher said. "Let's get started. Turn to page 262."

I entered the _Music's Musical _building and looked around the main floor. It was after school and I had headed for the building not wanting to get abused by Eric. Chances were they wanted me to sing again…

There was no sign of Eric and Lara on the main floor so I decided to take the elevator and went to the third floor.

"What took so long?!" An angry Eric greeted me. Lara was standing right beside him.

"S-sorry!" I stuttered.

"Come on." He said impatiently and walked down the hall with Lara. Just like last time, I followed. We entered a music studio but this one wasn't the one we used before.

"Alright," Eric turned to me as Lara got into the music booth. "You're going to sing _Demons_ for Lara with Tyler."

"Whoa wait… _what?!_" I exclaimed. What did he mean _with Tyler?!_

"Tyler can sing, stupid." Lara said rolling her eyes.

"Go behind there." He pointed to a mirror on the wall of the room. I walked towards the wall and stared at the mirror which gave out my reflection. What did he mean behind here? I walked around the wall and on another side was a door. A door in a music studio… I opened it and stepped inside. It was empty except for a chair, a table and a microphone. I picked the microphone up and spoke into it. My voice echoed in the music studio. I looked to my right and realized Eric and Lara's plan. To my right was a window so I could see what was happening outside of the little room. So I could see the music studio. I hadn't been able to see the little room because I thought it was a mirror on the wall. The mirror… it was one-way glass. I heard the door slam behind me.

I watched what was happening through the one way glass. Tyler had entered the room.

"Hey Ty!' Lara exclaimed happily.

"Hey! Are you ready to sing _Demons_?" Tyler asked after he had greeted Eric and Lara. He joined Lara in the music booth.

"Yup!" Lara said smiling.

"Okay this is the first take." Eric said speaking through his mic.

Music blared through the speakers and I saw Tyler open his mouth.

"When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold…"

My mouth dropped open as I watched and heard Tyler sing. I never knew he could sing! Wow his voice… it was…

I stared at him smiling.

_Magnificent… _I thought.

He stopped singing but the music continued, I knew this was where I had to come in.

"When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale"

Lara was lip syncing the words as she stood next to Tyler. It made me feel so angry. Tyler continued singing.

"I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide"

I sang the next few lines just as Tyler closed his mouth and grinned at Lara.

"No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come"

I smiled widely suddenly and decided to forget about Lara. I was still singing with Tyler. My voice and his voice. We both sang the chorus together.

"When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide"

It was amazing. Our voices sung with each other perfectly. We sounded great with each other. Continuing the song I felt happiness. Yeah it was true that Lara was taking the credit and breaking my heart but still… I was singing with Tyler…

"That was great!" Eric exclaimed cutting off the music when Tyler and I finished singing the last line.

"Thanks sir!"

"Thanks dad!"

"Tyler, I feel like your voice matches perfectly with Lara's." Eric said.

"Yeah, totally." Tyler agreed grinning. My smile dropped.

_Ring! _Eric quickly grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Hello? Yes...uh-huh… understandable. Oh… alright I'll be right there."

Eric hung up and stood from his chair. "I have to go, apparently there's some emergency at work. Lara dear I'm afraid I can't drop you off at home so will it be alright if you took the bus?"

Lara nodded.

"Oh, I'll take her home sir." Tyler suggested. He turned to Lara. "I'll take the bus with you." Eric grinned.

"Thank you Tyler." Eric said. "I'll see you both singing again… tomorrow?"

"Sure."

Eric then left.

I stayed where I was in my little room, looking through the one way glass.

"You were amazing." Tyler said to Lara as they both stepped out of the music booth.

Lara smiled. "Thanks. You were too."

"When my dad heard the recording of you singing yesterday… he was—he was ecstatic, espescially since you're really young."

Lara grinned.

They stood staring at each other, both grinning.

_That should be me. _I scowled. Tyler suddenly took a few steps towards Lara. Wait what was he doing…?

_Oh no. _I thought realizing it. I stared shocked as Tyler leaned in closer to Lara. Lara did the same. Their lips were an inch away from each other. Closer… closer…

I looked away at the last second not wanting to see it.

No… no, no, no…!

Tears started dripping down my cheek as I looked down at the floor away from them.

That burned. That stung. That felt horrible… That…That—

"That was awesome." Lara's voice said.

I looked back up at them my eyes filled with tears.

Tyler chuckled and leaned in a second time. My mouth was wide opened. He enjoyed it. Kissing the fake. The counterfeit… the…

I tried to bite back the sobbing but I couldn't. Soon I started sniffling. And then I couldn't take it anymore. I snatched up my bag, opened the door and ran out of the music studio not caring if I was seen. I was sobbing and crying so hard as I ran far away from the music room.

I couldn't believe this!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Everything hurt, both my body and my feelings. Since I witnessed Tyler and Lara kissing, I started to wonder how I kept myself from going insane. I wanted to blow up. I just wanted to move out and start a better life, preferably far away from Eric and Lara.

And to make things worse I couldn't focus on my homework with all those annoying crickets chirping outside.

"Cassie, open up."

My head shot up from my gaze at my floor. I silently unlocked my door of my shed.

"Okay Cassie," Lara said barging in. On my bed was my science textbook, I had been trying to study at the time.

"What…" I mumbled feeling numb and heartbroken.

I had somehow managed to survive today's day of school. Tyler and Lara were holding hands almost every second they were near each other and I just turned and started walking the opposite direction whenever I saw a glimpse of those two.

I had felt lifeless today, barely paying attention to what the teachers were saying. I tripped in the hallways countless times and landed on my face. No one stopped to help me up of course. They just snickered and laughed.

I was usually used to it but today… I guess I was just feeling extra sensitive because of Tyler and…Lara.

And of course I was forced to go back to the music studio and sing again. I sang with Tyler. It hurt to see him all happy with Lara.

I don't know how I kept going…

"Okay, so like—lately Ty's been like, asking me about some cut on my back." Lara said. "So what is he talking about Cassie?"

I bit my lip. "Just a small cut…" I mumbled. I totally forgot Tyler knew I had that swear word on my back… if Tyler only saw that Lara didn't have it…

I shook my head, it would be impossible to get him to check.

"Yeah, well by his reaction it didn't sound like it was any small cut." Lara continued talking. She didn't sound concerned, she just sounded like one of those teenage girls gossiping.

"Well then what'd you do when he asked you about it?" I asked suddenly curious.

Lara just shrugged. "Pretended to go all sensitive and stuff."

Wow. Just wow… she used pity against him. Wow…

"Whatevs." Lara said. "BTW, dad wants you at the studio next week on Wednesday… wants you to sing _Titanium_."

"With or without Tyler?" I asked. Bleh… just saying his name out loud hurt.

"Without." Lara said nonchalantly.

She stood up and walked for the door. She suddenly stopped and turned around and grinned. "You thought Tyler could be yours huh?" She laughed. "That's not even a possibility. You're worthless, dirty and you're nothing more than a piece of garbage. Hope you know that. Tyler would never want you."

She chuckled to herself and walked herself out.

Tyler would never want me.

I lay down on my bed and looked up at the window part of my ceiling. It was a full moon tonight. Tyler would never want me. I dully stared at the moon.

_Hydrogen, helium, lithium… _I thought reciting the elements of the periodic table. There would be a test next Monday on it. Tyler would never want me.

_…Nitrogen, oxygen, fluorine…_Maybe science was so bad at all…

Tyler would never want me.

_What were the next elements again? Oh right…neon, sodium…_

Tyler would never want me.

_ Magnesium... and then…_

Tyler would never want me…

I sat straight up on my bed. It was too late now.

Tyler was so confusing… I first thought he was a popular. Then I thought he was a really kind person at heart and was just acting like he was a popular. Then I thought he was a popular again… and then I thought he wasn't…

Now… I came to a conclusion. Populars didn't want people like me. Lara's words had already gotten into my head.

A popular wouldn't ever want me.

So Tyler wouldn't want me.

I was outside at the back entrance of the school eating my lunch like usual. I've started to get really annoyed whenever I saw Tyler and Lara together. It really ticked me off.

Just why couldn't I have a normal life? A life with a mother and father who actually cared for you. One who didn't hit you whenever you did something wrong. One who would be proud of you when they found out you had a talent, and not use it to their advantage.

I thought about mom and dad… if only they were here.

"Hi Cassie." The door swung open.

"Oh um… hi Tyler." I said looking back at him nervously. I was well aware of what Lara would do if she found out Tyler and I had talked.

"So… what're you doing back here this time?" I asked a bit coldly. I know, I know. I don't really have the right to be angry with him. I mean, he didn't do anything. He just thought the wrong thing—that Lara was Cinderella.

"Well… I kind of noticed you've been avoiding me recently…" he said slowly.

Oh man…! Was I _that _obvious?

I hesitated, wondering what I should say next. Tyler picked up my hesitation… just like he always did at the dance.

"Did I… do anything to upset you?" he asked cautiously.

I turned away. _Oh I dunno Tyler! _I thought sarcastically. _You got the wrong girl who just so happens to be my evil step sister. She's making me sing for her! And you believe her! You think it was her when it was really—_

"Hey… uh you okay?" he asked. He poked my shoulder. I flinched. Wait, why did I just flinch? He touched me before, at the dance, in math class two days ago… I guess I was just angry. I stiffly nodded.

"Are you sure?" he asked concerned now placing a hand on my left shoulder.

"Don't touch me…" I scowled standing up and walking away from him.

"Wait…" Tyler said as if he just realized something.

"Are you…" he said. "Are you _jealous _of me and Lara?"

My mouth dropped open. How on earth could he be saying that?!

I turned around and stared at him, shocked. "What the—?! No! Why would I be?"

He shrugged. "'Cause ever since Lara and I became a thing you've been… like, avoiding us. And you've been acting… different. You seem really like, annoyed and upset"

"What the—?!" I exclaimed my anger rising.

That's it! I've had enough!

"Okay, well you wanna know _why _I've been so pissed off lately?!" I yelled at him my eyes filled with fury. He nodded as if challenging me.

"Oh, well let's see I don't even know where to start!" I said a bit sarcastically. "What if, I told you Lara _wasn't _Cinderella-huh?! What if I told you that Cinderella wasn't her, but was someone else?! And what if I told you that, that _someone else_ was forced to sing and Lara was lip syncing using the girl's voice?! And what if that girl who's the real Cinderella got hit and abused whenever she refused to sing?!"

There. I let it all out. Finally. I never thought I would.

I stared at Tyler who was staring at me. His expression told me he thought I was insane, and a liar. He rose an eyebrow, not believing me.

"And who _is _this girl?" he asked softly.

I gave him a hard stare and finally whispered, "Me."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Me" I finally whispered.

Tyler stared at me. For a while his face was expressionless. Then he said, "Wow… I never expected to hear that from _you _Cassie." He said, his voice sounded disapproving.

"What?" I asked sounding unbelieving.

"Are you seriously _that _jealous of me and Lara?" Tyler asked sounding disgusted. "I can't believe you'd ever say that Cassie. Out of all people… _you_."

He paused staring at me, not believing what I had just told him. My heart dropped. I shoulder have known better… what I just told him probably made things worse.

"I'm not lying." I stated feeling hurt. My voice quivered slightly.

"Yeah right." Tyler rolled his eyes. I stared at him as my heart continued to break into pieces. That stung.

_Did you really expect him to believe you? _A voice said inside my head.

"You know what Lara told me the other day?" Tyler asked me no longer in his sweet voice. I shook my head not knowing if I wanted to know or not. "Yeah, well she said you were jealous of me and her. I thought she was over reacting or being paranoid… but now… I realized she was right about you."

He gave me a cold stare.

I stood there frozen, I couldn't believe Lara said that… I couldn't believe Tyler believed her… I was heartbroken.

Tyler just… I can't believe this…

"I am definitely _not _jealous of you and Lara." I said my anger slightly returning. However, I felt mostly numb. Like I had no energy left inside of me, like there was no reason I should continue living.

I continued talking though, even if it seemed pointless. "She isn't who you think she is Tyler. There's a way you could check. And I did _not _lie about that girl lip syncing and using _my _voi—"

_Slap!_

I stared at the ground, clutching onto my cheek. For a while I just stared at the cement floor, confused. For a while all I felt was confusion and numbness. For a while my thoughts refused to believe what had just happened. But the pain on my cheek gave my thoughts a reason to believe otherwise…

Tyler Shanter had just slapped me.

I looked up slowly at him, shocked. I never thought he could be like this! I never thought that he would hit a girl!

I stared into his brown eyes. I saw something there, a flash of guilt that lasted only a tenth of a second. Then it was gone and they changed back to hatred.

"Don't you _dare _talk bad about her." He hissed angrily. After giving me one more glare, he turned and swiftly walked away.

What on earth?!

How could he do something like this?!

Why did no one like me… Eric, Lara… I had no friends at school too… and when I actually considered Tyler as a friend… this happens…

I felt scared now. It's like everyone was going against me… was I being paranoid?

I collapsed to the ground still holding onto my bleeding cheek.

_He didn't believe me… why would he?_

I wanted him to know the truth. To know he had the wrong girl. However a part of me felt like he didn't deserve the real girl. But I still felt… I still wanted him to know…

But now it was too late. There was no way I could prove it.

I didn't remember the next few days very well. I just remember going to school and trying my best to avoid Tyler and Lara. I also remember Tyler shooting glares at me whenever I was around him. Those few days were numb. I barely felt anything. I felt really invisible, more invisible than I usually felt. I just walked through the halls and attended classrooms, feeling like a ghost… a ghost out of place, like I just didn't belong there.

I had tried to stop thinking about Tyler. To stop thinking about when he hit me. But I couldn't. It hurt a lot and I bit back the urge to cry countless times.

On those days, I only remember surviving through school, doing house chores, Eric hitting me several times, going to work and when I had accidently bumped into Tyler in the hallway.

My books had fallen to the ground when I crashed into him.

"Oh shoot… sorry." I numbly said. That was when I had realized it was Tyler I was speaking to. I completely froze as I stared at him. He looked coldly at me.

"I still can't believe you Cassie." He said. His unfriendly tone sent a shiver down my spine.

"I—"

"Save it." He cut in. Then he walked around me and was gone, leaving me to pick my books up alone.

Besides school, chores, work and Tyler, there was also one other thing I remembered; that one time when I used the music studio.

It was on the following Monday when I had used the music studio. It had been exactly one week since I went to the dance. Exactly one week when Tyler gave me one of the best nights of my life. My boss had looked at me worried when I went to work. I had to admit though… I didn't feel very well.

For that past week, I had barely ate or slept. I didn't know why but Eric was giving me much more chores than usual, too much chores. I stayed up until 1 AM finishing Eric's orders. While Eric and Lara got sleep, I didn't. I still had homework to do, and sometimes, I'd finish at four. Or, I'd pull an all-nighter.

After getting little rest and little to eat because of Eric, there were times when I felt a bit dizzy and light-headed.

Anyway at work, I had finished organizing a portion of the filing room when the supervisor said I could take a thirty minutes break. I'm guessing he picked up my tiredness and realized how exhausted I was. Wanting to make use of the thirty minute break, I went down to the third floor and inside an empty music studio because if I used the break to sleep, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to open my eyes for another eight hours.

In the music studio, I sang.

Why? Because music helped me.

I sang _Say Something _by A Great Big World.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all

And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere, I would have followed you  
Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something"

After I finished the song I had burst into tears. I was crying for many reasons. Because mom and dad were gone, because Eric beat me, because Lara made my life miserable, because I was forced to lip sync, because Tyler hit me, and because…because I felt terribly lonely.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

My body shook all the way as I walked into math class. Wednesday was today, and I had to go back to sing for Lara at the _Music's Musical _building.

I was feeling extremely drowsy, only half aware of where I was walking. _So exhausted…_

My body ached because of those stupid house chores I had to do for Eric. When I had arrived home from school yesterday, I found a long list taped to the door from my step-father. A long list of chores…

1. Mow the front lawn

2. Move boxes from cabinet underneath kitchen sink to the attic

3. Mop all the floors of the house

4. Go out and buy groceries

5. Prepare dinner.

6. Fix the upstairs' toilet

7. Fix basement's sink

8. Clean and polish Lara's bathroom

9. Drop by dollar store and get a stupid "happy birthday" card

10. Get the stain next to my bed off.

11. Do the laundry

12. Get all the bottles in my bedroom out.

13. Do not leave the house unless you are going out to do your chores.

And the list went on, up until 54.

That took forever. I finished at 3 AM. Eric had come home at around eleven last night and told me I wasn't working fast enough. Wasn't working fast enough?! I'd like to see _him _try and get 54 heavy house chores finished. My body was also really tired from lack of sleep and food which slowed me down. I didn't take any breaks in between the chores because Eric hadn't allowed me any. If I asked for one, I'd just earn myself a slap on the face… just like Tyler.

_Another all nighter. _I had thought when I was finally finished number 54. I had collapsed onto my bed at 3 in the morning and pulled my homework out. I worked until 5:30, then I had went back to the house to make breakfast.

And now here I was sitting in math class, having trouble keeping my eyes open. I didn't feel so good. My forehead was actually burning and I knew I had a fever. I also had several coughing fits earlier this morning too. I felt really dizzy. When was the last time I had eaten and got a decent amount of sleep? A few days ago probably…

I kept my chin rested on my hand, I was having trouble just sitting in a chair. What was the teacher teaching? Something about the y-intercept and discriminant…

_Bring!_

Standing up was the worst part about sitting in a chair. Once you were in a chair, you had to use your legs to stand up, which took a lot of force and effort.

I slowly got up and was the last one to leave the room.

"Umm… are you alright Cassie?" Mr. Brantler, my math teacher asked before I got out the door. I didn't turn to face him.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied, half yawning.

If only that were true.

I stepped onto the third floor of the _Music's Musical _building. I felt really groggy. I trudged towards the music studio getting a few worried stares from workers there. They didn't question the state my body was in. I put a hand on the wall for some support once I entered the room.

There stood Eric and Lara. I blinked at them from my half-closed eyes.

"…like, come on dad why don't I try to sing?" Lara asked looking annoyed. Eric bit his lip. I could tell he was thinking about what to say to his daughter without offending her in any way.

"Err… well honey…" Eric started a bit nervously.

"Like I bet I could be pretty good." Lara said not noticing her father had spoken. "Ahem." She cleared her throat then opened her mouth, "_I am TITAAANNNIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUMMMMM!"_

OW! I covered my ears with my hands. That was beyond terrible! It sounded worse than a dying animal!

Eric looked a bit guilty. "Umm, honey I think it's best for Cassie to sing… but you look gorgeous dear! Of course way better than that thing."

I rolled my eyes as Eric called me a _thing. _I glanced back at Lara who simply looked disappointed. "Fine." She mumbled.

"Honey, would you mind if you keep an eye on _that_ while I go to the main floor to buy some dinner?" He pointed at me as he said _that_.

_I got a name you know. _I thought annoyed.

Lara nodded. Eric smiled and walked out the door.

I stood there awkwardly and so did Lara.

"This is all your fault." Lara said quietly after we shared an awkward moment of silence.

I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked a bit harshly. I was just so pissed. And don't forget about tired. I felt like collapsing right now, because of them'; Eric and Lara.

"It's your fault that I'm lip syncing and everyone thinks I'm amazing."

My jaw dropped open when I finally took in what she had just said. I stared at her in disbelief. Was this girl insane?!

"Are you crazy?!" I yelled feeling somewhat frustrated. Wow since when did I get the energy to yell? "Do you think I actually _like _having you use _my _voice?!"

For her to actually think that was beyond unbelievable. I didn't know whether Lara was stupider than I thought or if she only said that to get on my nerves.

"Do you think I _enjoy _being used?!"

"Well at least you don't have to pretend you're an amazing singer!" she fought back. "At least you don't got to _lie_ to people like Tyler or his dad about lip sync! Now they think I've got an amazing voice because of you!"

Okay, this kid is officially insane. If I were Eric, I'd have already checked her into a mental hospital.

But really, how could she possibly _think _that?

I gave her a look. "Seriously? I _do _lie! And this isn't because of _me _it's because of _you_!" My anger level started increasing. I let my fury out, "Lara, _you're _the one who came up with the plan to lip sync using my voice! _I _never wanted you to use me! _You're _the one who willingly _allowed _Tyler and his dad to believe it was you. _You're _the one who lied to Tyler, telling him that you were Cinderella!"

After I let that all out, I started to calm down slightly. Just yelling out my frustrations seemed to help me.

Lara didn't seem to have anything else to say. She looked like I couldn't be more right. Her face finally changed from defeat to anger. She rose her hand and slapped my face. The exact spot where Tyler had hit me…

The incident of Tyler hurting me came back and replayed in my head.

"_Don't you dare talk bad about her."_

I stared at Lara who walked back to her chair and took a seat. _"Don't talk bad about her…" _He meant Lara of course. I swear it was like those two had teamed up with each other to hurt me…

And I don't know if I was being paranoid this time…

Yeah well…it hurt… a lot.

Tyler also left a cut across my left cheek. It healed a bit but not fully. Lara just re-opened the cut again. And I was now bleeding. I grabbed some tissue from my bag and held it to my face, trying to stop the blood from flowing out. I continued leaning on the wall feeling dizzy.

"BTW," Lara spoke suddenly. "Ty told me."

"Told you what?" I asked weakly.

"That you told Tyler it was really you." Lara said glaring at me. I froze and looked at her with wide eyes. Oh shoot…

"Alright, let's get this song done." Eric said coming through the doorway causing me to break eye contact with Lara, "Here you go Lara." He passed her a container of food and a bottle of coke. To me, he gave nothing.

My stomach growled at the sight of food. And my legs shook uncontrollably at the sight of the chair Eric was now sitting in.

"Cassie, in the booth. Sing _Titanium_." Eric ordered while slurping on his noodles from the Chinese container.

I slowly and nervously got into the booth. My eyelids were extremely heavy and my legs were shaking. Dizziness and fatigue washed over me. It was difficult to continue standing, I didn't know how I managed not to collapse.

Please Lara… don't tell Eric I told Tyler!

Ugh, it felt like everything was going in slow motion now. Eric's words, Lara's words, me simply walking… everything was so slow and it took a long time for me to process what Eric was saying.

"You better sing it well Cassie." Eric scowled. I stared at him looking exhausted. How did he expect me to sing well? I was so tired!

_Keep your eyes open. Keep them open. _I thought exasperated.

Music came on, I flinched at its loudness. I needed rest, and a quiet room. Not this.

"You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up"

I probably didn't sound good. I probably sounded terrible. It wasn't my fault I was sick!

I looked at Eric and Lara as I continued. Lara said something. I stared at her mouth and made out what she said. "….told Tyler….she…..one who sang."

"STOP IT!" Eric's voice boomed through the speakers. The sudden loudness and my exhaustion almost made me fall to the ground, but I managed to continue standing. The music automatically stopped.

Eric stood up and flung the door to the booth open. He punched me hard, straight in the stomach, knocking me to the ground. Somewhere I heard a faint gasp. But why would Lara care?

"IDIOT!" Eric spat at me.

I coughed. "Look Eric, I-I—" I coughed again.

"You told that Shanter kid," Eric hissed, his voice deathly while throwing punches at my face. I was too weak to defend myself.

"S-stop!" I cried as he continued hurting me.

He gave me a black eye and kicked at my legs.

"You shouldn't have told that kid!" he yelled at me. "You will keep your mouth shut from now on and tell _no one _you're singing for Lara!" He kicked my back. I gasped in pain lying on my side, I was suddenly having trouble breathing.

"Please…" I whispered, defenselessly. "I've had enough."

At that, Eric suddenly stopped. "You've had enough?! Well you shouldn't have told anyone! Especially Shanter!" he roared. "Now get up! And sing properly!"

He gave me one last kick that struck me on the face, I could feel the blood. I felt so much pain, but I forced myself to get up as I felt Eric's eyes glaring at me. I had trouble standing and I nearly fell over once I was up.

Eric was still in front of me. "_Sing_."

I opened my mouth and gave out the last of my energy.

"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium"

I stopped for breath. Eric slapped me. Ow… what was that for?

"Now just sing like that and you won't get beat again." Eric hissed.

"She won't have to sing." A sudden voice said.

I looked to my left in surprise as Eric looked to his right. Lara looked behind her nervously. Standing next to the mirror on the wall… was Tyler.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19  
** I looked to my left as Eric looked to his right. Lara looked behind her. Standing next to the mirror on the wall… was Tyler.

He wore his usual leather jacket, jeans and polo shirt.

"Cassie!" Tyler exclaimed looking at me. We met each other's eyes. He didn't look angry with me anymore. He just looked concerned and guilty. I stared at him a bit angry but also relieved.

"I'm _really _sorry Cassie!" he hurriedly said taking a step forward, staring at me with remorse in his eyes. I could tell he was asking me for forgiveness. Yeah well… the thing about me was that I'm not a very forgiving person. It might take a while for me to forgive someone… judging on what they've done.

In Tyler's case… I could tell it would take a while.

"Tyler!" Lara exclaimed nervously, knowing she was caught. She looked at him anxiously, but Tyler didn't seem to have heard her.

"What on _EARTH _have you two been doing to her?!" Tyler yelled, his expression automatically changing. A few seconds ago he had looked guilty and worried towards me. Now, he looked extremely mad with Eric and Lara.

"That's none of your business Shanter." Eric growled in a low voice. He sounded like he had nothing to worry about, but I could tell from his face he was afraid too. He looked nervous because Derek Shanter's son, the son of a very powerful father who could bring you into the music business, who could make you rich and famous, had just found out that his daughter had been faking, that his daughter had no talent at all.

"Actually _yes _it is. My father thinks that _Lara _is the singer. I thought that too. But we were obviously wrong." Tyler stated in a disgusted tone. "I was in that small room watching everything through the one-way glass." He pointed to the mirror hanging on the wall.

I stared at Tyler as I struggled to remain standing. Was he serious? He saw… _everything?_

They continued yelling at each other, arguing. I couldn't help but wince at their loud voices.

As they continued, I told myself to keep standing, to remain strong, but it was beyond difficult. My body was so weak from lack of food and no sleep. I stared at Tyler and Eric as they fought. It still took some time for me to comprehend what they were saying. Dizziness was what I felt right now and my eye lids felt really heavy.

"Well you have _no _right to abuse your daughter like that!" Tyler yelled obviously angry. His face looked like that furious one he gave me when I told him the truth, except he looked a bit less pissed off.

"She is no daughter of mine and she'll never be." Eric growled. "She's useless."

He was always saying things like that. Sometimes… I believe him, other times I didn't.

I didn't react to Eric's comment about me. Tyler however exploded.

"Are you nuts?! She is _not_ useless!" Tyler yelled back. "She has this amazing talent for singing!" On and on they went, continuing to fight. Eric was saying how dirty and how trash-like I was, while Tyler was defending me. Lara was silently sitting on her chair, looking both afraid and amused.

_Now he finally realizes… _I thought staring at Tyler through tired eyes. I blinked several times; my eyelids began to close despite my fighting to keep them open.

I coughed uncontrollably. My vision started to blur and my legs felt like jelly. It was as if the school's principal back in Elementary school told us to remain standing and sing the national anthem non-stop for the entire day, with no food, water or washroom breaks.

"Don't you also see how ill she is?!" Tyler continued in frustration. "You obviously haven't been caring for her! What kind of guardian are you?!"

Ugh… I can't do this anymore… I placed a hand on the wall for support, but I was too weak. My legs failed me. They gave in and I collapsed to the carpeted floor. My eyelids were too heavy and I could no longer keep them open. All I saw was darkness.

I could no longer see what was going but I heard my name being called.

Then I passed out.

* * *

"_Cassie, dear…wake up. Today's your big day, honey."_

_I groaned. "Five more minutes, mommy!"_

"_Cassie! You have to shower and get ready! You should practice the song at least one more time…" my mother said gently. "Come on…up! I've prepared your favourite for breakfast: blueberry waffles with extra cream. And no matter what happens at the competition, daddy and I will take you out for ice cream."_

"_Oh yes!" I exclaimed excitedly, automatically jumping out of bed, just like how every other six year old would react if you ever mentioned the word "ice cream."_

_Mom laughed. "Take a quick shower first, honey. Then eat."_

_I nodded eagerly. "I'll play the song one more time after I eat! No wait— __**ten **__more times!"_

_This caused my mom to chuckle again. "Alright sweetie, now go take your shower."_

* * *

"_Cassie Remmington," the announcer said. I already knew what her next few words would be, I already knew the outcome, since they had already announced the winners from ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two— _

"_Congratulations. You have won first place in this year annual piano competition." I was given a medal, certificate and plaque. I squealed in delight as I rushed up towards the stage proudly. I shook the examiner's hand and had a picture taken with him and mom and dad._

* * *

_What happened next was a blur, I do not remember every single thing that happened on that day, but I remembered every single detail of the important events. Like the faces of delight and pride that mom and dad had when we got into the car after the competition…_

* * *

"_Congratulations Cassie dear!" my mom exclaimed from the driver's seat of our car. _

"_You played Sonatina in F Major very well." My dad said. I believed him, for he himself was a pianist. A very good one too, he had also composed a few songs._

"_Thanks!" I exclaimed, now looking forward to ice cream. I was no prodigy, but I played well enough, a lot better than normal six year olds, but not good enough to be called a child prodigy. _

"_Let me see that medal of yours." Daddy said. I handed him my medal which he took and smiled at. _

"_When I was your age, I had won too." Dad said looking proudly at me._

"_Not just when you were her age Frank!" Mommy exclaimed as she slowly but not all at once pressed on the brakes. Whenever I thought of someone pressing the brakes I never thought about it like an accent in music theory. I always thought of it as a decrescendo, or a __ritardando because stopping the car was never sudden, it was always gradual._

_Mom continued, "You won that competition seven years in a row!" _

_She and dad shared a laugh. _

* * *

_I wanted to be just like dad someday. I wanted to be able to play any piece I liked just with a glance of the music sheets. I wanted to hear the music and each note precisely without an instrument, just looking at the notes and being able to hear them in my head, playing the whole piece._

_I was getting better every day, and so was dad. So each day I compared myself to daddy. He didn't mind, he said I would get better if I did. So I did._

_However, on that calm, untroubled day of March, I suddenly wasn't able to compare myself with daddy anymore._

_ I never got ice cream on that day like my family intended to._

_ Because right after mom and dad were laughing, our car was hit by another vehicle… a drunk driver I was told. Dad dropped my medal and they lay motionless. All around I heard commotion and people. I was confused. What was going on? I suddenly felt very dizzy, like I was going to pass out. I called out for mom and dad but they never replied. Soon, there were people coming from police cars and ambulances. They started to reach for me, to bring me into the ambulance. But I fought back. What about mom and dad? What was going on?_

"_Ssshhh, honey, it's alright." One lady said as I continued struggling with tears on my face. I hadn't realized I had been crying._

_I looked back at mom and dad and I stared at them in horror as I finally understood what had happened._

_ They were gone._

* * *

_I tried to play the piano many days after that in the orphanage I was put in. I had no living relatives in this country. There was an upright piano in the orphanage, I tried to play… but it wasn't the same. It was never the same._

_So I stopped. I never touched a piano again._

* * *

My eyes shot open and I automatically sat up.

_What the-?! Where was I?! _

I started to panic as I took my surroundings in. Really comfy bed, blanket was on me, white walls, a marble counter, flat screen television on the wall, apple computer next to the bed, doors opened revealing a walk in closet… boy clothes in the closet. Tuxes, jeans, a basketball in the corner, polo shirts, leather jackets, dress shoes, sneakers…

There were a few shelves of books and a big a balcony to my left. Whoever lived here was rich.

I looked to my right and jumped.

Tyler was sitting on a chair observing me. Guilt and worry filled his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

I stared at him for a while, a bit confused. After several seconds I remembered what happened at the music studio.

"Y-yeah I'm fine…" I mumbled looking away. Why was Tyler here? Why was _I _here? And why was it so hot in here? I was sweating…

Tyler noticed and took the blanket off me. "You've got a really high fever…" he said taking a seat next to me. I didn't respond. I felt super dizzy and the urge to faint.

"Do you… feel like passing out again?" he asked wrapping his left arm around me. My body tensed. He took his right hand and felt my forehead. I flinched. I didn't respond to his question, but I felt like I was on a boat, I swear I felt like the boat was going up and down because of the waves. I felt really dizzy. Suddenly, I felt my head go to Tyler's chest.

I realized I failed to remain sitting without any support. I tried to sit back up again without his help, but it didn't work… the state my body was in wasn't good enough.

Tyler though didn't mind me leaning against him, "Do you remember what happened? At the studio?" he asked me gently, keeping his arms around me.

I weakly nodded. Then I started to try and get away from him and stand up.

"Hey-hey, what're you doing?" Tyler asked keeping his arms around me, preventing me from getting away. I stopped struggling.

"I shouldn't be here." I weakly said. Mad it was hard to simply talk! My voice sounded very hoarse.

"Here," Tyler grabbed the cup from his bedside. "Drink this."

I did, ahh, fresh water… it's been a while.

"I-I have to go." I said feebly, trying to escape from his arms. Tyler still didn't let go. "Tyler…" I whispered. "L-let go, I shouldn't be here…"

"Cassie… look at yourself, you're really tired and hurt… this is all my fault…" he said. "And I'm really sorry… if I knew about Lara, and your step dad and how he would hit you…"

I looked up and saw sadness in his eyes. He took a hand and cupped my cheek.

The memory of Tyler hitting me flashed before my eyes. I flinched and turned away, causing him to let go of my cheek. I automatically tried harder to get away from him.

"Whoa Cassie—calm down. Did I do something? Did I hurt you in any—"he paused as he realized it. He let out a small gasp. "Ohh Cassie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you!" He tried to look me in the eyes, I just looked away from him, breathing hard. I pushed at his arms, trying to get him to let go… but I was still too weak and tired.

"L-let go!" I whimpered as I felt tears stream down my cheeks.

"Cassie… ssshhh, calm down…" he said, pulling me closer to him. His left arm was now fully around me and he took his right hand and started to stroke my hair. I flinched and started trembling.

"S-stop…" I managed to choke out. I continued to cry as Tyler continued to hold me. He stopped stroking my hair but didn't let go.

"Cassie, I promise I won't hurt you. I am so sorry about the other time, I just thought you were criticizing Lara and… Oh Cassie I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed. He sounded guilty. I believed him but I was still unsure whether or not if I should. I was still shaking badly in his arms and sobbing.

"Just go away!" I whimpered. "Leave me alone…"

"Cassie, Cassie… ssshhh, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise…" Tyler soothed in his soft, gentle voice holding me a bit tighter. I didn't really have a choice but to stay.

I wanted to leave and get out of here, but Tyler was right; look at me. I was exhausted, and I'd probably pass out again if I tried to leave.

I stopped struggling and took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down.

"Here, eat this." Tyler said after fifteen long minutes, of me sobbing and finally calming down. He handed me a plate with a sandwich on it. I weakly picked it up and took a bite.

When I finished he took the plate back and handed me the cup of water.

"Th-thank you…" I said as he placed the mug back on the table.

He looked down at me as I lay on his chest. He shook his head. "Don't thank me… it's my fault this happened… I don't think you're going to forgive me… will you?"

I slowly turned my head and looked up at him. His brown eyes were memorizing, just like the night of the dance. "Maybe someday…" I said quietly as I looked away. I decided it would take a while before I could look at Tyler and stare into his eyes without feeling afraid.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"Umm… Tyler?" I asked suddenly. "Err… what day is it?"

"Thursday. Yesterday while I was arguing with your dad you collapsed so I picked you up and brought you here."

"Um… where is here?"

"My house." He said simply rubbing his right thumb softly on my left arm. It felt comforting, "Dad was at work when I brought you here. I was really worried, your forehead was burning… when dad came home I told him the whole story."

"Oh… so he knows about…?"

"Lara and your step father? Yeah…" he said. "He didn't believe me at first but he confronted Eric and Lara, somehow made Lara sing and knew it wasn't her Cassie…"

I looked down at my body. I was wearing sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Wait… where was my school uniform? Why wasn't I wearing it? My body tensed up again in confusion. I felt my stomach, there was something there… a band aid.

Tyler saw me staring at the clothes I was wearing. He coughed slightly.

"Er... yeah umm… this is gonna be really awkward but I kind of tended to your wounds and changed your clothes… so er, I—I lifted your shirt up to- um… yeah put some band aids on your bruises and then I changed your umm… clothes." He stammered embarrassed.

Umm… okay now he's making _me _feel embarrassed. I started to feel a bit awkward and ashamed of my bruised body. Did he really do that? Well… I am wearing different clothes so I'm guessing he did…

"I'm really sorry! I just… you really didn't look so good because of Eric! And well… I- I wanted to help so… err…" he paused for a few seconds. "Don't worry though! I didn't touch you in any inappropriate spots and I didn't take everything off just your shirt and pants!" he blurted out.

I didn't know why but the way he just sputtered all that brought a smile to my face. I guess I found it funny because he was really embarrassed, and I never see him like that. I laughed lightly. "Oh gosh Tyler! You're just so embarrassing!" I smiled looking up at him. He stared down at me confused as if he thought I was crazy, then he smiled.

"I'm really sorry." He hugged me tighter. "I didn't mean to make you feel… embarrassed or violated."

I shook my head weakly. "It's alright." I mumbled. After a few minutes of Tyler holding me he finally broke the silence.

"Cassie… get some rest again." He said finally pulling away from me. He laid me gently on the bed. He tried to touch my cheek again but I turned away still feeling insecure.

He pulled back, looking guilty.

"I'm really sorry…" He whispered staring down at me. I could always tell what he was feeling because of the look in his eyes. And sometimes I felt like he could read my mind… sometimes. "Get some sleep. You're still tired."

I looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It told me it was noon. Even though I've been sleeping for over twelve hours I knew Tyler was right: I was exhausted.

"Alright." I whispered. Tyler smiled down at me, then he stood up and sat at his computer.

I allowed sleep to take over me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"I think you already know this but your voice is incredible." Tyler said sitting at the foot of the bed. I gave him a small smile as I continued nibbling on the fruit he gave me. I had woken up just a few minutes ago and it was now 7: 43 PM. Tyler never left the room the entire time. He gave me some fruits in a bowl from his refrigerator he had in his room. I was less dizzy now and felt much stronger. I was able to sit up by myself now and I felt wide awake.

"I'm really sorry…" Tyler apologized again breaking the silence when I didn't respond to his compliment about me.

I shook my head, "It's alright." I took a bite from the large strawberry I had in my bowl.

"So am I…forgiven?" he asked. I gave him a long stare.

"Umm well… let's just say I can be around you without the urge to run away…" I said. Oh shoot did I really just say that aloud?!

"I—I mean…!" I blurted trying to think of a possible lie.

"It's alright." Tyler cut in with a soft smile. "I understand."

A few more seconds of awkward silence…

"Erm… Cassie remember at the dance when I saw—well you know… your cut?" he asked uncomfortably obviously referring to the swear word on my back.

Oh great… I was afraid he would bring that back up.

I started fiddling around with the fork I had used to eat the cantaloupe. I stared down at the fruit.

"Umm… y-yeah." I said a bit ashamed.

Tyler didn't say anything but I felt his brown, hazel eyes on me. I started to feel self-conscious. Oh great now what was he thinking about me? Was he thinking that I was a loser because my step-dad abused me? And besides just because he found out I was actually the real Cinderella doesn't mean he likes me! He was probably disappointed when he found out I was the real one… I guess he just pitied me…

"S-sorry did I make you feel uncomfortable?" Tyler sputtered realizing he had just been staring at me for the past two minutes.

"W-well no not really." I lied. Tyler gave me a look with a grin. "O-okay well maybe a little…" I admitted, a tiny grin appearing on my flustered face.

Tyler shook his head and gave a small chuckle. "Sorry." He said. He grew quiet for a while then finally spoke up talking about the cut on my back again, "Eric did that to you… didn't he..." it was more of a statement then a question. I nodded while looking down confirming it. I felt humiliated and _extremely _uncomfortable now. I didn't like discussing what Eric does to me. It made me feel so… oh I don't know!

"P-please don't tell anyone…" I whispered ashamed.

"W-whoa wait… _WHAT?!_" He exclaimed confused. "What do you mean _not tell anyone?! _Cassie what he's been doing to you is child abuse! He's got no right!"

I sighed. I still had a fever and felt a bit lightheaded, so I didn't feel like arguing with him right now. But I knew I had to.

"I'm sorry Tyler it's just… if you tell anyone then things will happen and then I…" I said my voice drifting away from a while. For several seconds I stayed silent, then I found my voice again. "I won't have a place to live…"

I looked up to look at Tyler's expression. His face told me he was worried. He also seemed to debate whether or not he should tell someone.

He finally sighed giving in. "Alright…" he muttered.

"Sorries…" I said seeing how disappointed he looked.

He froze, then stared at me with his eyes slightly wide. He didn't say anything.

"Um… Tyler?" I asked. "Hello?" I set my fruit bowl down on the bedside table and waved my hand in front of his face

"Oh—y-yeah…! Sorry, I just sorta…umm I mean…" he sputtered. He shook his head with a deep frown on his face.

"Umm… are you alright?" I asked him confused.

'I should've known…" he spoke quietly staring down at the bed.

I knew he was referring to me being Cinderella.

"But you had no way of knowing." I said trying to cheer him up.

He shook his head and bit his bottom lip. "There was a way…" he said looking back up at me with guilt in his eyes. "There's only one person who says the word _sorry _with an s. And that person said sorries during the conversation I had with her on facebook. That person also said sorries when she was Cinderella at the dance. That person also said sorries right now…" he said looking directly at me. "You." His voice said.

I realized he was right. I hadn't even thought about that! "Umm… yeah well, uh…" I stammered. "It just sort of… happens. I don't intentionally say it… it's just out of habit."

"Cassie," Tyler said suddenly, "I want you to live with me."

Okay that was too much. I mean— I understand him bringing me to his house and tending to my wounds but… living here? I'd be nothing but a burden.

"N-no Tyler—I don't nee-"

"Please" he said softly placing his hand on my knee. He scooted over closer to me. His face was a few inches away from mine. I felt my face getting red.

I stared at his mesmerizing eyes.

"Let me help you." He said again in his gentle tone. I hesitated and I already could tell he picked up my hesitation.

"I—" I hesitated even more.

"If you stay here, Eric won't be able to do anything to you… or Lara." He pressed on. "And I'll protect you from Lara at school so she doesn't do anything bad to you."

I bit my lip as I continued to sit there with unsure eyes. Tyler's hand was still gently rested on my knee.

"You'll also be able to take warm showers, actually _eat _something… and oh Cassie I just can't have you going back to him."

I gulped. "But Tyler if I stay… it's just…I have to pay you back somehow…"

He just looked plain confused, as if what I had just said made zero sense. "Pay me back? For what?"

"For letting me stay here… food, showers…" I trailed off. "And I don't want to take up space."

Tyler stared at me with a humungous grin on his face looking amused. He just kept staring at me. Umm… what now?

"Umm… why're you staring at me like that?" I stared back at him completely lost

He laughed. "I forgot… you didn't see the rest of the house… did you?"

I slowly shook my head. He grinned and removed his hand from my knee. He made me set my fruit bowl down.

"Come with me." He said taking both my hands into his warm ones, pulling me softly out of bed. I hesitated as I stood up. I faltered as my legs wobbled. They stung from the cuts and bruises Eric gave me. Tyler noticed. He picked me up so I was in his arms.

His sudden, swift movement shocked me, in a good way.

"T-Tyler!" I exclaimed. "P—"

"Put you down?" he finished my sentence staring down at me. "Just like that day in the hallway, remember?"

I smiled softly. I decided to allow him to carry me as I stared up into his eyes. He looked down at me and I could tell he was happy and surprised I wasn't struggling, yelling at him to put me down.

It felt nice to be in his arms. It was calming, and warm.

He walked out of his room and through the spacious hallway. He stopped at the top of a staircase. I turned my head and my mouth dropped. I saw marble almost everywhere and a large glowing chandelier near the spiral, descending stairs.

I gaped at the pretty sight. "What the—Tyler I never knew you were…" my voice trailed off. "Well I mean… I never _implied _that you were this… well off."

Of course he'd be rich! His dad owns the _Music's Musical _building!

Tyler grinned down at me. "You've seen nothing yet." He walked down the stairs and led me to the living room. Or at least I _think _it was the living room. Or maybe it was _one of _the living rooms… I'm not so sure. I stared at the room we were in. Humungous. It was extremely big. Large windows, leather couches, bookshelves, a smaller chandelier dangling from the ceiling. A flat TV screen on the wall.

He continued walking. The rest of the rooms were amazing. The kitchen had four stoves and two fridges. I saw his mini library, his dining room and he even showed me the downstairs washroom. I saw many more extra rooms.

"Last stop for the ground floor." Tyler said. "The music room."

This got me excited. He opened the door and I gasped. Three pianos, guitars lined up on the wall, two sets of drums, a studio in the corner of the room, several band instruments, violin, cello, double bass… practically all the instruments in the world!

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed.

Once again, Tyler grinned softly down at me. I stared back at him with a smile on my face, I bet he could see the excitement in my eyes.

He chuckled. "I knew you'd like it."


End file.
